Apa Salahku ?
by ethatata
Summary: Mereka bilang anak adalah sebuah anugrah yang dititipkan pada pasangan yang beruntung, tapi apakah benar bahwa aku adalah anugrah itu?/ Ayah, ibu, katakan padaku apa salahku?/ bukan aku yang meminta untuk dilahirkan seperti ini/ dan setelah sekian lama kalian meninggalkanku, kenapa kalian baru datang sekarang?/fem!Naru/DLDR/Gk bs bikin summary so check it out!
1. Prolog

_**Hai semuanya... maaf etha posting ff baru nih...**_

 _ **Entah kenapa ide itu muncul aja dan etha ingin aja memposting ff ini.**_

 _ **Tp sebelumnya maafkan etha karena membuat karakter utamanya cacat**_

 _ **Huhuhu :"(**_

 _ **untuk prolognya memang pendek ya...**_

 _ **so check it out...**_

Apa Salahku ?

Prolog

Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing : SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu, MinaKushi, FugaMiko, etc.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read!

~0~0~0~

 _ **Ayah?! Ibu?!**_

 _ **Katakan padaku apa salahku?**_

 _ **Apa salahku hingga kalian tega membuangku?**_

 _ **Apakah karena aku cacat ?**_

 _ **Bukan aku yang meminta untuk dilahirkan seperti ini.**_

 _ **Jika Tuhan mengizinkan aku untuk memilih, maka aku akan lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini.**_

Mereka bilang anak adalah sebuah anugerah Tuhan yang dititipkan pada kedua pasangan yang beruntung. Tapi apakah benar bahwa "itu" adalah anugrah? Bagaimana bila anak itu tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya? Apa itu artinya adalah kutukan? aib?

 _ **Apa aku adalah sebuah aib bagi kalian?**_

"Tidak sayang, kau adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk ibu sayang! percayalah, kau akan mendapatkan orang-orang yang benar benar mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dia tidak akan melihat kekuranganmu, orang itu akan mencintaimu apa adanya"

Benarkah itu ibu? bahkan orang tua kandungku saja membuangku. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tegar adalah karena kau ibu. Ibu yang sudah merawat dan membesarkanku dengan kasih sayang meskipun aku hanya seorang anak yang cacat.

"Kami adalah orangtua kandungmu, dan kami ingin kau menolong kakakmu yang sedang sakit keras"

Setelah sekian lama kalian meninggalkanku, kenapa kalian baru datang sekarang? Apa karena kalian membutuhkanku untuk menolongnya? jadi kalian baru mencariku sekarang? Apa arti diriku bagi kalian?


	2. Chapter 1

Apa Salahku ?

chapter 1

Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing : SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu, MinaKushi, FugaMiko, etc.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read!

~0~0~0~

Di sebuah ruangan bersalin di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal yaitu Konoha International Hospital seorang wanita sedang berjuang hidup dan mati demi melahirkan sang jabang bayi yang sudah di nantikannya.

"Huh...huh...huh... Aaargghhh...sakit sekali dokter!"

"Iya saya mengerti nyonya... Sekarang tarik nafas perlahan lalu keluarkan...tarik nafas lagi lalu dorong! Ayo nyonya, terus dorong nyonya!" ucap sang dokter yang memberikan instruksi pada pasiennya.

"Aaaargggghhh...sa-kit dok! huh...huh...aaaaarrrghhhh..."

"yah dorong lagi nyonya! kepalanya sudah terlihat nyonya. Ayo dorong lagi!" ujar sang dokter memberikan semangat.

"Huh...huh...huh...AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH..." teriak wanita itu sambil mencengkram seprai tempat tidur itu.

 _oek...oek..._

.

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai pirang berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ruang bersalin. tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya begitu cemas menunggu istrinya berjuang melahirkan buah hati mereka.

"Minato!? berhentilah mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti itu! Ibu pusing melihatmu berjalan kesana kemari!" kata seorang wanita bersurai pirang sambil memangku seorang gadis cilik berusia 3 tahun yang memiliki surai berwarna merah.

"Ibu, aku sangat mencemaskan keadaan istriku bu! Seharusnya aku menemaninya di dalam tadi!"

"Sudahlah! ibu tau kau phobia darah jadi tidak mungkin kau ikut ke dalam. Apa kau masih ingat saat Kushina melahirkan kyuubi dulu kau langsung pingsan dan membuat ricuh ruang bersalin itu! kau jangan terlalu mencemaskan Kushina! Dia wanita yang kuat, dan ini juga bukan kelahiran pertama baginya! Dia sudah pernah melahirkan kyuubi! dan dokter yang menanganinya adalah dokter terbaik di rumah sakit ini!" ucapnya menenangkan putranya.

 _Oek...oek..._

"Ibu dengar itu? anakku sudah lahir bu! terimakasih Tuhan" Pria itu terpekik senang. "Kyuu lihat! adikmu sudah lahir sayang! mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi seorang kakak sayang" kata Minato lalu menggendong gadis kecil itu dan menghambur masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa Salahku?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita memiliki seorang putri lagi Minato! Dia memiliki warna rambut sepertimu, dokter sedang memandikannya sekarang" ujar Kushina lirih. Minato tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya, "Terimakasih sayang. Bagiku laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja"

"Jadi bayinya perempuan *lagi?! Kushina, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, seharusnya kau bertanya dulu pada dokter apa jenis kelamin bayimu? Jika perempuan seharusnya kau menggugurkannya sejak awal!" sahut Tsunade dari belakang. Kushina langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya dan tertunduk lesu.

"Ibu, bagi kami laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja bu! dia tetap putri kami, anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kami!" jawab Minato. Kushina langsung menarik tubuh Kyuubi, putri sulungnya dalam dekapannya.

"Tapi yang kita butuhkan adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Seorang pewaris bagi keluarga kita!"

"Ibu maafkan aku~"

 _cklek..._

Seorang dokter beserta satu perawat masuk ke dalam kamar itu."Selamat sore nyonya Namikaze, putri anda sudah lapar. ASI akan lebih baik untuknya" kata sang dokter. Perawat yang menggendong seorang bayi langsung memberikan bayi yang telah terbungkus dengan selimut berwarna kuning itu pada Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk dan menerima sang bayi dalam dekapannya, ia mengecup sayang pipi dan dahi bayi itu.

"Mama, itu adik kyuu?" tanya seorang gadis cilik.

"Iya sayang, ini adikmu. Mulai dari sekarang kau adalah seorang kakak, selalu jaga dan sayangi adikmu yah?" jawab Kushina yang menggendong seorang bayi sambil menyusuinya.

"Mama, papa lihat! adek bayinya sudah bangun, rambutnya seperti papa matanya juga! adek bayinya cantik yah pa!"

"Iya sayang"

Gadis kecil itu memainkan pipi gembul adiknya yang sedang minum susu dari ibunya. Entah mengapa hatinya senang, dan rasa cemburu pada sang adik hilang seketika saat melihat wajah damai adiknya. Dia sudah berjanji dalam hati kalau ia akan menjaga dan menyayangi adiknya.

"Tuan, Nyonya, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kami sampaikan. Ini mengenai bayi anda"

Kushina langsung merapikan kembali bajunya dan menatap was-was sang dokter. "Memangnya ada apa dengan bayi kami, dok?!"

Sang dokter langsung meraih tubuh sang bayi dan meletakkannya pada kasur Kushina dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang bayi. "Kaki bayi anda panjang sebelah nyonya, bisa di katakan bahwa bayi anda cacat. Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan normal, kakinya pincang"

Kushina terkejut menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis. Minato terdiam tidak bisa bicara, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"APA?! Jadi bayi kalian cacat?" sahut Tsunade. "Ibu tidak mau tau, kalian harus cepat menyingkirkan bayi ini! Apa kata orang jika mereka mengetahui bahwa keluarga Namikaze memiliki keturunan yang cacat! Kau juga masih bagian dari keluarga Senju, mau di taruh mana mukaku 'hm?! Tidak Minato! Kau harus membuang bayi ini secepatnya!" kata Tsunade mutlak.

Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak muda itu langsung pergi dari kamar itu namun langkahnya terhenti tepat saat ia hendak membuka pintu. "Minato, pikirkan ini baik-baik! Aku akan mengurus semua hal tentang bayi itu, mereka hanya akan tau kalau putri kalian sudah meninggal! Dokter, suster, saya harap kalian bisa menjaga rahasia ini!"

"Ta-tapi Nyonya~"

"-aku pemilik rumah sakit ini, jadi jika kalian ingin masih bekerja disini patuhi saja perintahku!"

 _blam..._

Tsunade menutup pintu kamar itu dengan keras. Tidak lama setelahnya dokter dan suster itu juga berpamitan keluar dari kamar itu. Tangan Kushina bergetar meraih tubuh putri yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Ia menangis sambil mendekap erat bayi yang dikasihinya.

"Minato?! Kau tidak akan menuruti apa kata ibumu 'kan? Dia putri kita, darah dagingmu! meski dia cacat, dia tetap putri kita!" kata Kushina lirih. Minato menutup kedua matanya sejenak, dan menghela nafas dengan keras. "Maafkan aku Kushina, ibu benar. Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan aib ini di ketahui oleh orang lain! mau ditaruh mana mukaku, jika semua kolega-kolegaku tahu tentang hal ini. Aku akan menyingkirkannya malam ini juga!" kata Minato putus asa.

"Apa?! kau bilang apa tadi?! aib? Minato apa kau sadar bahwa yang kau sebut aib adalah putrimu sendiri Minato! Tidak! kau tidak boleh memisahkannya dariku" ujar Kushina dengan nada tinggi. Wanita itu terus mendekap erat bayinya seolah-olah takut kehilangannya.

"Kushina mengertilah!~"

"~Apa yang harus ku mengerti 'hm?"

"Mama?! Papa?! kenapa kalian bertengkar? kyuubi takut... Nanti kalau mama sama papa berbicara dengan keras nanti adek bayinya menangis" sahut gadis cilik itu. Kedua orang itu langsung diam tanpa ada satu pun yang mulai berbicara. "Mama, papa lihat! adek bayinya tersenyum saat melihatku! adek...mulai dari sekarang aku akan menjadi kakakmu, dan aku juga yang akan menjagamu"

Minato menggendong putri sulungnya. "Kyuu, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Biarkan mamamu beristirahat, dia pasti lelah" kata Minato. "dan kau Kushina, aku tidak mau tau. Malam ini juga kita akan menyingkirkannya!" tukasnya mutlak dan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Setelah kepergian suaminya, ia langsung menangis keras sambil memeluk putri bungsunya.

~0~0~0~

Minato mengambil putri bungsunya dari box bayi di sebelah ranjang Kushina. Ia melirik wajah damai istrinya yang telah tertidur. "Maafkan papa sayang, papa harus melakukan ini" ucapnya sambil mencium putri kecilnya.

Kushina terbangun mendengar suara suaminya. "Apa kau masih tega membuangnya, Minato?! Dia masih terlalu kecil, dia tidak berdosa. Apa kau masih sampai hati untuk membuang darah dagingmu sendiri, Minato?!"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat Kushina. Aku akan membawanya sekarang juga, dengan persetujuanmu maupun tidak!" tukas Minato sambil membawa putri kecilnya. Kushina lalu bangkit berdiri mengikuti suaminya dari belakang.

"Minato tunggu! kau mau bawa kemana putri kita?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Panti asuhan Cinta kasih ibu?" kata Kushina membaca papan nama tempat itu. Minato meletakkan putrinya pada sebuah keranjang bayi.

"Ayo Kushina, cepat kita pergi dari sini. Sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat kita disini! Seharusnya kau tidak ikut kesini mengingat kondisimu yang baru saja melahirkan. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah meninggalkan sejumlah uang di balik ranjang ini. Mereka akan merawat putri kita dengan baik."

Kushina mengambil kembali bayi mungilnya dan menciuminya penuh sayang. "Apa kita akan benar-benar meninggalkannya disini? Aku mohon Minato ubah keputusanmu itu sebelum kita benar-benar menyesal, dia putri kita darah daging kita"

Minato merebut kembali bayi mungil itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam ranjang bayi. "Ayo Kushina cepat kita pergi dari sini" ujar Minato sambil menarik lengan Kushina.

"Tunggu!" Kushina melepas kalung berlian berbentuk tetes air berwarna biru yang dikenakannya dan mengalungkannya pada bayi mungilnya. "Mama sangat menyayangimu. Maafkan mama dan papa sayang!" ucapnya lagi lalu mengecup bayi itu lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa salahku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berparas cantik bersurai pirang, berjalan gontai dengan airmata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara tangis bayi.

 _oek...oek...oek..._

Wanita cantik itu terus mencari suara tangis bayi itu. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri ranjang bayi yang tergeletak di depan panti asuhan. "Sayang, apa kau ditinggalkan sendirian di sini oleh kedua orang tuamu?! Kau pasti sangat lapar ya? Tunggu sebentar ya sayang, aku akan memanggil ibu panti ini untuk memberikanmu susu" katanya.

 _tok...tok...tokk..._

"Permisi apa ada yang mendengarku? ada bayi yang kelaparan di depan panti asuhan ini, tolong berikan susu untuknya. Kasihan bayi tidak berdosa ini!" ucapnya sambil terus mengetuk pintu panti asuhan itu. Wanita itu terus mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada seorangpun yang membukakannya sampai seorang wanita yang tinggal di sebelah panti asuhan itu menghampiri wanita tadi.

"Maaf nyonya, daritadi saya mendengar anda mengetuk pintu itu. Tapi saya rasa sebaiknya nyonya mencari panti asuhan lain saja sebab panti asuhan ini sudah di tutup setahun yang lalu. Di sebelah sana kira-kira 3 km lagi ada panti asuhan yang cukup besar, anda bisa menitipkan bayi anda disana" ucap wanita yang tinggal di sebelah panti asuhan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita bersurai pirang itu.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu menahan kepergian wanita tadi. "Tunggu! nyonya tunggu sebentar, anda salah paham. Bayi ini bukan anakku, aku hanya lewat sini dan mendengarnya menangis kencang. Aku akan membawa bayi ini bersamaku tapi jika suatu saat ada yang mencari bayi ini. Bilang saja bahwa aku yang membawa bayi ini namaku Sen-maaf maksudku namaku Shion" ucapnya pada wanita itu. Wanita itu mengangguk paham dan pergi meninggalkan Shion.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu kemudian mengambil ranjang bayi itu dan menggendong bayi itu. Saat ia menggendong bayi itu tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan selimut bayi itu. Matanya membulat seketika melihat keadaan bayi itu, ia memandang sendu bayi mungil itu. "Sungguh memang kejam dunia ini ya sayang! Mereka membuangku karena aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk mereka, tapi orangtuamu yang sudah di berkahi oleh Tuhan atas kehadiran bayi cantik sepertimu malah membuangmu hanya karena kau cacat. Mulai dari sekarang kau adalah putriku dan kau akan memanggilku ibu, aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu. Aku akan menamakanmu Naruto, karena kau sangat manis seperti naruto dalam mie ramen. Naruto putriku sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2

**Apa Salahku ?**

 **chapter 2**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu, MinaKushi, FugaMiko, etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read!**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **\- Naruto : 13 tahun**

 **\- Sasuke : 16 tahun**

 **\- Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

 **\- Itachi : 17 tahun**

 **~0~0~0~**

 _ **#13 Tahun kemudian#**_

 _'Uhukk...uhukk...'_

Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang pucat menyapu halaman rumah sederhananya. Sesekali ia terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Ibu?! apa yang ibu lakukan disini? Bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau ibu harus istirahat di kamar ibu?! ibu masih sakit, aku mencemaskan keadaan ibu" ucap seorang gadis remaja sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih menghampiri orang yang di panggilnya ibu.

Shion langsung menjatuhkan sapu yang di genggamnya dan berlari menghampiri putrinya. "Naruto?! kau sudah pulang nak? Maafkan ibu karena membuatmu cemas, tapi ibu hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ibu bisa lakukan nak! Ibu-karena ibu sakit, kau harus bekerja demi membiayai hidup kita. Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu, ibu malah membuatmu susah. Maafkan ibu, sayang!?"

" _Ssssstttt_...ibu bicara apa sih? sudah sewajibnya aku sebagai putri ibu untuk merawat ibu dan membiayai hidup kita, bu! Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepada ibu karena aku belum bisa memberikan pengobatan yang layak untuk ibu. Oh iya bu, ada hal yang ingin aku ceritakan pada ibu tapi aku sangat lapar bu. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita akan berbincang-bincang sambil makan siang di dalam, setuju?!" tawar Naruto

Shion memeluk Naruto dan mencium keningnya. "Baiklah...kita akan berbincang-bincang di dalam, kebetulan hari ini ibu memasakkan ramen spesial untuk putri kesayangan ibu ini"

.

.

.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada ibu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada ibu 'hm?!"

Naruto meneguk kuah ramen dari mangkuk yang ia pegang, ia meletakkan kembali mangkuk itu di atas meja dan mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar. "Ahh...ramen buatan ibu memang yang terbaik!" Shion tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. "Ibu tau, hari ini kepala sekolah memanggilku dan ternyata mereka memanggilku karena aku akan lompat kelas menjadi kelas 11 bu, dan ibu tau apa berita bagusnya?" Naruto memberikan jeda atas ucapannya.

"Aku akan bersekolah di Konoha International High School dan aku mendapat beasiswa penuh sampai aku lulus SMU, bu! Bukankah itu berita yang bagus, bu?" ujar Naruto riang. "Tapi-?!

"-tapi apa sayang?" tanya Shion.

Ekspresi gadis itu berubah menjadi sendu. "Itu artinya kita akan pindah dari Suna, bu! dan kita juga tidak memiliki rumah di Konoha, lalu kita akan tinggal dimana? Apa sebaiknya aku tolak saja permintaan kepala sekolah itu ya bu?!" tanya Naruto meminta pendapat.

Shion menggenggam erat tangan putrinya dan mengecupnya. "Tidak sayang, kau jangan menolak kesempatan berharga ini. Ibu akan menjual rumah ini dan kita akan pindah ke Konoha, sayang!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seminggu kemudian.._

 **#Kediaman Namikaze**

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan surai merah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya yang besar sambil memegang sebuah topi bayi berwarna kuning sambil menangis menatap topi itu.

Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai pirang nampak kesusahan memasangkan dasi di lehernya, lalu ia melirik istrinya yang meratapi topi bayi sambil menangis. "Kushina, berhenti memikirkan bayi itu! Saat ini Kyuubi yang lebih membutuhkan perhatian kita, kushina!" kata Minato yang melihat istrinya menangis di pinggir tempat tidur mereka.

Kushina mengusap dengan keras airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Apa kau pikir aku juga tidak memikirkan Kyuubi?! Aku hanya seorang ibu, Minato. Seorang ibu yang kehilangan seorang Putri demi menjaga reputasi suaminya! Kita terkena karma Minato, kita terkena karma karena kita sudah membuang bayi kita sendiri hanya demi nama baikmu itu Minato! Tuhan telah menghukum kita atas perbuatan kita dulu, tapi kenapa harus kyuubi? Kenapa harus kyuubi yang menanggungnya? Di usianya yang masih belia ini dia sudah mengidap penyakit leukemia, dan kita semua tidak bisa menolongnya karena sumsum tulang belakang kita tidak ada yang cocok dengannya. Bahkan setelah kelahiran bayi yang bahkan belum ku beri nama itu, aku tidak bisa memberi adik lagi untuk kyuubi. Aku tidak bisa memberinya seorang adik untuk menyelamatkannya!" ujar Kushina dengan nada tinggi.

Minato terdiam merenungi kata-kata istrinya. Tidak lama setelahnya ia beranjak mendekati pintu kamar mereka.

"Kau mau kemana, Minato?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Kau benar, aku lupa kalau kyuubi pernah mempunyai seorang adik. Aku akan mencari anak itu, mungkin saja sumsum tulang belakangnya cocok dengan kyuubi! Kyuubi akan sembuh!"

"Apa?!"

"Ya aku akan mencari anak itu dan memintanya mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk Kyuubi!"

Kushina langsung bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk suaminya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Minato! Setelah kau membuangnya dan sekarang kau mencarinya hanya untuk menyuruhnya mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya ? Aku tidak percaya kau setega ini Minato!"

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya Kushina! Ini semua demi kebaikan keluarga kita, demi kesembuhan kyuubi!" jawab Minato dengan nada tinggi juga. Tanpa mereka sadari pertengkaran mereka di dengar oleh putri sulung mereka, Namikaze Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Kyuubi berlari sambil menangis, ia menerobos semua maidnya yang menatapnya heran. Gadis itu langsung menaikki mobil sportnya yang berwarna orange dan langsung menancapkan gasnya. Pikirannya begitu kacau, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah membohonginya.

"Adikku masih hidup! mereka telah berbohong kepadaku! Mereka bilang adikku sudah meninggal, kenapa aku bisa mempercayainya begitu saja!" ujar kesal Kyuubi sambil memukuli setir mobilnya. "Adikku masih hidup dan mereka tega membuangnya. Kenapa mereka setega itu membuang adikku?"

Matanya membulat seketika melihat seorang gadis pincang lewat di depan matanya. Ia langsung menginjak rem mobilnya dalam-dalam.

 _Chhhiiitttt..._

Gadis yang biasa di panggil Kyuubi itu langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri gadis yang hampir ia tabrak tadi. "Maafkan aku, aku hampir saja menabrakmu. Aku sedang tidak fokus tadi, tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kyuubi cemas sambil membantu gadis itu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa nona. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena menyeberang jalan dengan sembarangan" jawab Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil aku kakak atau namaku saja. Perkenalkan namaku Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi" ujar Kyuubi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum menatap gadis di hadapannya dan menyambut uluran tangan nya. "Salam kenal kak Kyuubi, Namaku Naruto"

"Naruto? hanya Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Memangnya kenapa, kak? Namaku sangat aneh ya kak?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran karena kau tidak menyebutkan margamu. Aku tidak terkejut dengan namamu yang aneh, karena namaku sendiri aneh. Aku sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan kedua orangtuaku yang menamaiku dengan nama seperti monster berekor sembilan di dalam legenda kuno itu!" jawab Kyuubi. "Sudahlah...jangan membahas tentang orangtuaku lagi! aku sedang tidak ingin membahas mereka! Mereka telah membohongiku!" tambahnya dengan kesal.

Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Kyuubi. "Ssssstttt...kakak, tidak baik marah-marah pada orang tua kita! Bagaimanapun kita bisa ada di dunia ini karena mereka. Mereka pasti mempunyai alasan mereka sendiri atas kebohongan mereka, dan mungkin saja demi kebaikan kakak" kata Naruto. "Maaf kak, ibu bilang aku tidak boleh menyebutkan margaku kepada siapapun kak!? Kakak tidak keberatan'kan?! Bagaimana kalau kita bincang-bincang dan duduk-duduk sebentar di kursi taman di sebelah sana, kak? Anggap saja ini perbincangan sebagai awal pertemanan kita supaya kita dapat lebih akrab?" ajak Naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk dan membantu Naruto berjalan menuju kursi taman dekat dengan lokasi mereka sekarang.

"Naruto maaf, kakimu-"

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Kyuubi. Lalu ia memegang kaki kirinya yang lebih pendek dari kaki kanannya. "Aku sudah cacat sejak lahir kak. Apa kakak keberatan berteman dengan orang yang cacat sepertiku?"

Kyuubi langsung memeluk Naruto. "Tidak Naruto, aku senang berteman denganmu"

~0~0~0~

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sudah terkenal akan kualitasnya. Kyuubi menatap heran murid-murid disana yang berlarian menuju aula. "Tayuya tunggu! kenapa murid-murid disini berlarian menuju aula?" tanya Kyuubi yang menghentikan seorang temannya.

"Kau tidak tahu ya kyuu? Ah aku lupa jika kau izin tidak ikut jam pertama dan kedua! Kau tahu hari ini kelas kita kedatangan seorang murid baru, dia murid yang mendapat beasiswa disini dan sepertinya dia masih sangat kecil. Aku rasa dia lompat kelas jika melihat wajahnya yang sepertinya lebih muda dari kita semua. Tapi-"

"Tapi apa Tayuya?"

"kasihan dia cacat! dia pincang, dan sepertinya membullynya di aula sekarang!" ujar anak yang bernama Tayuya itu. Kyuubipun segera berlari menuju aula, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil duduk meringkuk ketakutan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Semua teman-temannya melemparkan kata-kata pedas pada gadis itu.

"Heh anak pincang! untuk apa kau bersekolah di sini 'hn?! Kau hanya akan mempermalukan nama sekolah dengan kehadiranmu! Seharusnya anak cacat sepertimu bersekolah di sekolah berkebutuhan khusus! Bukan di sini!"

Kyuubi memandang sendu gadis itu, tubuh gadis itu bergemetar dan telah di penuhi tepung dan telur. Saat ia hendak menghampiri gadis itu langkahnya terhenti melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven bermodel 'err 'pantat ayam' melindungi gadis itu dari lemparan tepung dan telur.

"Sa-sasuke?!" gumam pelan kyuubi.

Jujur hatinya terasa pedih melihat pria yang dia sukai melindungi gadis lain. Ya...Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itulah yang menjadi alasan Kyuubi untuk bersekolah di sana meskipun kadang penyakitnya kumat di sekolah tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia cukup senang melihat Sasuke di sekolah itu meski pemuda itu tidak pernah memandang dirinya. Kyuubi menggeleng pelan membuyarkan lamunannya, ia melepas almamater sekolahnya yang berwarna coklat dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuubi pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya. "Kak Kyuubi?"

"Naruto?!"

Sasuke menatap heran Kyuubi, "Kalian saling mengenal?" tanyanya pada kyuubi.

Kyuubi menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan almamaternya, "Ya kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan dan saling mengenal satu sama lain." Kyuubi bangkit berdiri dan menatap semua teman-temannya dengan pandangan garang. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN 'HAH? MEMANGNYA KENAPA JIKA DIA BERSEKOLAH DISINI? APA KARENA DIA PENYANDANG CACAT KALIAN BISA MENGHINA-HINA NYA SEPERTI ITU?! KALIAN BAHKAN JAUH LEBIH HINA DARI DIRINYA! DENGAR BAIK-BAIK DAN CAMKAN SATU HAL, BAGI SIAPAPUN SISWA ATAU SISWI YANG MEMBULLY GADIS INI AKAN BERHADAPAN DENGANKU NAMIKAZE KYUUBI!"

"Dan tidak hanya itu, kalian juga akan berhadapan dengan Uchiha, camkan itu!" sahut seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang yang baru saja datang ketempat itu. Semua siswa langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka tidak mungkin berani berhadapan dengan putra dan putri dari donatur terbesar di sekolah mereka.

"Kak Itachi?"

"Kyuu sebaiknya kau bawa gadis ini ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, aku akan mengurus surat izin untuknya agar Ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya sekarang" kata Itachi pada Kyuubi. "Sasuke, kau bisa mengantar gadis ini pulang 'kan?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke tunggu! aku ikut mengantar Naruto pulang" pinta Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Kyuubi, kak Sasuke, terimakasih banyak atas bantuan kalian. Aku sangat berhutang budi pada kalian. Jika tidak ada kalian, mungkin aku akan jadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Tapi aku ada satu permintaan kepala kalian, aku mohon jangan bilang pada ibuku tentang ini. Dia pasti sangat mencemaskanku" pinta naruto.

"Hn / baiklah" jawab Sasuke dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas dari kaca mobilnya. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka, hn?"

"Maksud kakak apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa kau mau saja di bully oleh mereka, hn? Apa kau begitu lemah hingga tidak bisa melawan mereka, hn?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terdiam. "Aku tau kau bukan gadis yang lemah dan lembek seperti itu" tambahnya lagi.

"Kakak tidak tahu apapun tentangku" jawab Naruto parau. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa kak! Memangnya aku bisa apa? Aku harus sadar menempatkan posisiku dimana,kak" katanya lagi dengan tatapan menyendu.

Kyuubi bergantian memandangi Naruto lalu berpindah pada Sasuke, dalam hati ia benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan pria itu dengan Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa Sasuke seperti mengenal sosok Naruto.

"Setidaknya kau bisa membela dirimu sendiri"

Naruto terdiam mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari pria tampan itu. Memang Sasuke benar, melawan mereka bukan perkara yang sulit baginya. Tapi untuk saat ini ia harus menerima semua perlakuan itu. Naruto sadar ia hanyalah seorang siswi yang beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan bersekolah di sekolah yang elit tanpa harus mengeluarkan biaya sepeserpun, ia juga sadar jika ia bukan berasal dari kalangan keatas seperti teman-teman nya di sekolah.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memperhatikan Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan. _'Apa kau tidak mengingatku dobe?'_ batin Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Naruto melalui kaca mobilnya.

Naruto yang sedikit merasa risih karena Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan nya langsung menatap Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir. Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Naruto langsung memulai dahulu pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara baritonenya.

"Kakak sendiri? Kenapa kakak juga memandangiku seperti itu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kak? Aku seperti pernah melihat wajahmu itu kak! Tapi dimana ya? Aku lupa"

Ada sedikit perasaan lega dihari pria itu karena Naruto sedikit mengenali dirinya, tetapi ia kembali kecewa karena gadis itu tidak dapat mengingat dirinya. "Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan kalimat favoritenya.

"Kak itu bukan jawaban! dan dari tadi kau hanya berkata dua huruf aneh itu kak!"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lagi dengan bahasa anehnya, ia kesal karena Naruto tidak mengingatnya.

"Sudahlah...tidak perlu dibahas lagi" ucap kesal Naruto yang selalu mendengar jawaban aneh Sasuke.

"Hn, kita sudah sampai" Sasuke memberhentikan mobil sport nya di depan pintu sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Apa benar ini rumahmu Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto turun dari dalam mobil Sasuke, "Ya ini rumahku kak! memang rumahku mungkin tidak sebagus rumah kalian. Karena aku bukan orang berada seperti kalian, aku bisa masuk di KIHS saja karena aku mendapat beasiswa penuh disana."

"Ayo kak silahkan masuk! ibu pasti senang aku membawa temanku ke rumah" tambahnya lagi. "Sebentar ya kak! aku akan memanggil ibu di dalam! Ibu...ibu Naru sudah pulang bu!" Naruto berjalan terpincang-pincang ke dalam rumahnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan surai pirang pucatnya berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Iya Naru, ada apa putri ibu ini berteriak-teriak di dalam rumah" jawab Shion.

"Bu, temanku datang berkunjung ke rumah bu. Hari ini ibu masak apa?"

"Ah temanmu datang kesini?! kenapa tidak menyuruhnya masuk Naru! ibu akan siapkan makan siang untuk kalian" jawab Shion yang langsung masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu.

"Yah ibu, ibu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" desah Naruto.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian ini teman satu sekolahnya Naruto?" tanya Shion sambil menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas yang telah disiapkannya.

"Iya bibi, kami satu sekolah dengan Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong Naruto masuk di kelas berapa bi?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Aku masuk di kelas 11 ipa 1 kak, seperti nya aku sekelas dengan kak Sasuke" jawab Naruto.

"Berarti kau akan sekelas denganku dan Sasuke!?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

Mata Naruto berbinar, ia sangat senang karena bisa satu kelas dengan Kyuubi. Orang yang sudah di anggap sebagai kakaknya. "Benarkah itu? pasti akan menyenangkan bisa sekelas dengan kak kyuubi dan kak sasuke" ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai...hai...**

 **Sorry Etha updatenya telat bgt, tapi makasih bgt buat kalian yg udh nge follow dan fav ff 'Apa Salahku?' ... Bwt yg udh review makasih bnyk yah atas review kalian. Review kalian sgt berharga bwt Etha utk memperbaiki tulisan Etha.**

 **Balasan review :**

 _ **#Habibah794 : ini sdh di lanjut terimakasih bwt reviewnya yah? :) Disini emang Minato jd seorang bpk yang terlalu mentingin reputasinya aja. Ah...jd baper sm Tsunade?! aku jg iya kok. Hahahahaha :D :D**_

 _ **#Crucufix : ini sdh di lanjut, thx buat reviewnya :)**_

 _ **#ranraihan03 : Hai ranraihan03, ak suka lo sama ff karanganmu. Iya kasian bgt Naru-chan. Tapi sorry utk chapter ini ak jadiin Narunya agak lembek meskipun sbnrnya dia bkn org yg lembek. #sudah terlanjut dibuat skenarionya**_

 _ **Hahahaha :D :D makasih krn udh mau nyempetin review ff gak jelas aku.**_

 _ **#El-kun : ini sdh di lanjut, thx bwt reviewnya :)**_

 **Oke etha sdh ngebales reviewnya jd skr etha pamit dulu.**

 **Byee...byee...**

 **Jgn lupa reviewnya yah ^•^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Apa Salahku ?**

 **chapter 3**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu, MinaKushi, FugaMiko, etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read!**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **\- Naruto : 13 tahun**

 **\- Sasuke : 16 tahun**

 **\- Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

 **\- Itachi : 17 tahun**

 **~0~0~0~**

Minato dan Kushina berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang terlihat sudah tidak terawat. Kushina terbatuk-batuk menghirup debu yang menumpuk di tempat itu. " _uhukk_... _uhukk_...Minato apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?" ucap Kushina sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ya aku sangat yakin ini tempatnya Kushina, aku masih ingat aku meninggalkan bayi itu di teras ini" jawab Minato.

"Bayi kita, Minato" sahut Kushina kesal. "Tempat ini sepertinya sudah tidak terpakai lagi Minato. Aku ingat nama panti asuhan itu adalah panti asuhan cinta kasih ibu tapi aku sudah tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisannya" kata Kushina.

"Sudahlah kita coba saja ketuk pintunya"

 _Tokk...tokk...tokk..._

"Permisi apa ada orang di dalam? tolong jawab aku, apa ada orang di dalam?" Minato terus mengetuk pintu panti itu namun tidak ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintunya. Seorang gadis remaja berusia sekitar 16 tahun tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi om dan tante anda sedang mencari siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

Minato menghentikan ketukannya dan menatap gadis itu. "Om sedang mencari pemilik panti asuhan ini. Apa kau bisa memanggilkan pemilik panti ini?" jawab Minato. "Om ingin menjemput putri om yang om titipkan di sini sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu"

"Maafkan aku om, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin om. Pemilik panti ini sudah lama meninggal, dan panti ini sudah di tutup sejak 14 tahun yang lalu" jawab gadis remaja itu.

Kushina bergetar hebat, lalu ia meraih bahu remaja itu. "Apa?! Tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin panti ini sudah di tutup sejak 14 tahun yang lalu? Aku menitipkan bayiku disini sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib putriku? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" ujar Kushina sambil mengguncangkan bahu gadis itu.

Minato melepaskan tangan kushina pada bahu gadis itu. "Hentikan Kushina! gadis ini tidak tahu apapun tentang putri kita jadi hentikan sekarang juga!" perintah Minato. Lalu pria itu menarik tubuh istrinya dalam dekapannya.

Kushina menangis kencang dalam pelukan suaminya dan memukuli dada bidang suaminya. "Kau jahat Minato! _hiks...hiks..._ Kau jahat! Bagaimana bisa kita meninggalkannya di panti asuhan yang sudah di tutup! _hiks...hiks ..hiks..._ Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib putri kita?! ini semua salahmu! _hiks...hiks..._ semua salahmu! aku membencimu! aku sangat membencimu! _hiks...hiks...hiks..._ "

"Tolong maklumi istri om ya dik?! tapi apa kau tau mengenai bayi yang di tinggalkan di depan panti ini sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Minato.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Mengenai itu, aku tidak tahu om karena saat itu aku masih kecil sekali om. Mungkin ibu saya tahu mengenai bayi itu"

"Kalau begitu apa boleh kami menemui ibumu nak?" kata Minato.

" _Baiklah_...mari ikut saya untuk menemui ibu saya dirumah"

.

.

.

Gadis remaja itu meletakkan tiga cangkir teh di atas meja dan membungkuk hormat. "Om, tante, silahkan tehnya di minum" ucap gadis itu.

"Aiko, tolong bisa tinggalkan kami disini sayang?" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya dengan surai berwarna coklat. "Sebaiknya kau mengerjakan prmu sekarang, sana pergi ke kamarmu ya sayang?!" tambahnya lagi.

" _Baik bu_. om!? tante!? Aiko permisi dulu. Aiko harap om dan tante dapat menemukan putri kalian secepatnya!" ujar gadis bernama Aiko itu. Kushina dan Minato mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan, apa yang membuat tuan dan nyonya Namikaze yang terhormat datang ke kediaman sederhana kami?"

Minato menghela nafas panjang. "sepertinya putri anda sedikit banyak sudah menceritakan maksud kedatangan kami, singkatnya saya ingin menanyakan tentang bayi yang di tinggalkan di depan panti itu sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu. Apa anda mengetahui keberadaan bayi itu?"

"Biar saya tebak, apa itu bayi kalian?" Minato dan Kushina terdiam tertunduk mendengarkan perkataan wanita itu. "13 tahun yang lalu ya? 13 tahun yang lalu... Ah,saya ingat! di tengah malam saya mendengar suara tangis bayi yang sangat keras sekali, sepertinya bayi itu lapar hingga menangis sangat keras sekali-"

"Lalu bagaimana nasib bayi itu nyonya?" potong Kushina cemas.

" _Entahlah_...saat itu sudah sangat larut malam dan putriku demam tinggi, jadi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan putriku sendirian di rumah" jawab wanita itu dengan enteng.

Kushina langsung menarik lengan baju wanita itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya nyonya! Tega sekali anda membiarkan bayi itu terus menangis kelaparan! lalu bagaimana nasib bayi itu?!"

Wanita itu menarik kembali lengan bajunya sehingga tangan Kushina terlepas dari bajunya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan anda sendiri nyonya? apa bedanya aku dengan dirimu nyonya? bahkan kau lebih kejam dari diriku karena meninggalkan bayi itu di panti asuhan yang telah ditutup! Setelah demam putriku turun, aku menghampiri panti asuhan itu dan aku melihat seorang wanita cantik mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras. Aku pikir dia ibu dari bayi itu jadi aku menyarankannya untuk menitipkannya di panti asuhan yang lain di dekat sini. Tapi ternyata dia bukan ibu dari bayi itu, lalu wanita itu sepertinya membawa bayi itu bersamanya tapi sebelum dia pergi dia mengatakan namanya padaku"

"Siapa nama wanita itu nyonya?" tanya Minato.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Shi-Shi _eum_... _ah_ iya namanya Shion. Ya namanya Shion!"

"Hanya Shion? Apa dia tidak mengatakan marganya?" tanya Minato lagi. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu bagaimana ciri-ciri wanita itu?"

"Wanita itu cantik, dia memiliki surai berwarna pirang pucat. Dia juga memiliki iris mata berwarna aquamarine. Maaf hanya itu yang bisa sampaikan!"

Minato meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat di atas meja lalu bangkit berdiri. "Terima kasih nyonya atas informasinya, kami pamit undur diri" tukas Minato sambil menggandeng tangan istrinya untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu tuan, barang anda ada yang tertinggal" kata wanita itu sambil memberikan kembali amplop yang di tinggalkan Minato.

"Tidak, ini buat nyonya atas informasi yang nyonya berikan pada kami. Saya harap anda juga merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun" jawab Minato.

Wanita itu kembali mengembalikan amplop itu pada tangan Minato. "Tidak tuan, saya memberi informasi ini karena sudah seharusnya anda tau. Dan maaf jika saya ikut campur dalam hal ini, sebaiknya kalian tidak mencari anak itu. Anak itu sudah bahagia bersama wanita yang menyayanginya itu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau anakku akan bahagia bersama wanita itu? dan bagaimana bisa kau yakin kalau wanita itu menyayangi putriku?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari matanya saat menatap bayi itu. Aku melihat sentuhan kasih sayang wanita itu saat menggendong bayi kalian"

.

.

.

.

.

Apa Salahku?

.

.

.

.

.

Minato mengemudikan mobilnya lalu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Iruka?! Iruka kau bisa mendengarkanku?! Iruka tolong kau cari informasi mengenai wanita yang bernama Shion. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang pucat dan iris matanya berwarna aquamarine, tolong kabari aku secepatnya!" Minato memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kushina yang masih terdiam dalam tangisnya menatap sinis suaminya. "Kau benar-benar mencari wanita itu?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk kesembuhan Kyuubi. Meski aku harus mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami, aku akan melakukannya Kushina!"

"Kau bisa melakukan apa saja untuk Kyuubi, tapi kenapa tidak untuk putri kecil kita?"

"Cukup Kushina! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu lagi!"

"Kau egois! Aku benci dirimu! pinggirkan mobilnya disini, aku ingin turun disini!"

"Di luar sedang hujan Kushina, kau akan kehujanan jika turun disini!"

"Aku tidak peduli! turunkan aku sekarang juga atau aku akan melompat dari dalam sini!"

Minato meminggirkan mobilnya, dan dengan gerakan cepat Kushina keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari menerobos hujan. Selepas kepergian istrinya pria itu memukul keras setir mobilnya dan menangis. "Maafkan aku Kushina! maafkan aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Apa Salahku?

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina jatuh bersimpuh sambil menangis di tengah hujan deras. Biarlah ia menangis kencang di tengah hujan deras ini. pikirnya. Ia masih merenungi kata-kata wanita yang tinggal di sebelah panti asuhan tempat ia meninggalkan bayinya di sana.

Jadi dia telah meninggalkan bayi mungilnya di tempat yang sudah tidak terpakai. Untung saja ada yang mengambil bayinya tapi hatinya masih resah, apa benar wanita yang bernama Shion itu akan menjaga dan merawat putrinya dengan baik?!

 _'Tuhan ijinkan aku memeluk putri kecilku sekarang. Aku benar-benar merindukannya' ucap Kushina dalam hati._

Tangisnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis cilik berjongkok di depannya sambil memayungi tubuhnya. "Bibi?! apa yang bibi lakukan disini? bibi bisa sakit jika terus hujan-hujanan seperti ini!"

Naruto mengusap airmata Kushina dengan ibu jarinya. "Bibi menangis?" tanya Naruto. Kemudian gadis itu langsung memeluk Kushina. "Bibi tau, setiap aku sedih ibuku selalu memelukku seperti ini dan setelah ibu memelukku, aku merasa lebih baik dan sedihku hilang seketika"

Kushina merasakan perasaan hangat saat gadis kecil itu memeluknya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu dan menangis hingga hatinya merasa lega. "Apa bibi sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya terimakasih banyak nak. Kalau boleh bibi tau siapa namamu, nak?"

"Namaku Naruto" Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya sebentar. "Jam 2, maaf bi aku harus meninggalkan bibi sendirian di sini karena aku harus pergi sekarang! Payungnya untuk bibi saja! Sampai jumpa kembali bi!" ujar Naruto. Lalu gadis itu berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

Kushina membulatkan matanya melihat gadis yang bernama Naruto itu berjalan dengan pincang. "Naruto?!" panggilnya

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kushina. "Ya bi, ada apa?" tanyanya. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Kushina yang melihat kakinya. "Oh ini? aku sudah cacat sejak lahir bi! Ibuku selalu berkata padaku, meskipun aku cacat aku tidak boleh menyerah pada keadaan dan selalu berusaha semampu kita untuk melakukan apa yang kita bisa untuk orang lain. Aku permisi dulu ya bi" kata Naruto sebelum pergi.

~0~0~0~

Kushina mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tingkah putrinya yang berubah akhir-akhir ini, Ia melihat putrinya lebih ceria dari biasanya. " _Waah_...putri mama yang cantik ini sepertinya sedang bahagia! Kau juga sekarang lebih sering membawa dua kotak bekal, apa salah satu bekal itu untuk Sasuke, _kyuu_?!" tanya Kushina pada Kyuubi.

Muka gadis itu memerah mendengar perkataan ibunya. "Tidak ma! ini bukan untuk Sasuke!ini untuk teman baruku yang pernah aku ceritakan pada mama itu! Sudah ya ma, kyuubi pamit berangkat dulu!"

"Tunggu kyuu! apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Sudah ma!"

"Lalu apa kau juga sudah membawa obatmu ?"

"Sudah ma! jangan khawatir! ma, mungkin aku akan mengajak temanku menginap di sini besok sabtu. Mama tidak akan keberatan ' _kan_?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang! mama malah senang bila temanmu mau menginap di sini!"

Kyuubi mengecup pipi Kushina. "Aku sayang mama!"

Kushina membalas kecupan putrinya. Ia mengecup kedua pipi dan kening Kyuubi. "Mama juga menyayangimu. Sudah sana, berangkat gih! nanti terlambat loh!" ucap Kushina pada Kyuubi. Selepas kepergian putrinya, Kushina teringat dengan gadis yang tidak sengaja di temuinya sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Gadis yang bernama Naruto itu selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Dia selalu memikirkan saat gadis itu memeluknya, dia merasakan ada yang berdesir dalam dadanya saat gadis itu memeluknya.

 _"Mungkinkah dia putriku?" pikirnya._

Kushina langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali mengiris sayuran. Lagi-lagi pemikiran itu kembali menghampirinya. "Mungkin karena dia cacat sama seperti putriku jadi aku melihatnya sebagai putriku" gumam Kushina pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Selamat malam semuanya...**

 **Thx bgt bwt semuanya yang udang ngedukung etha dengan fav, foll, atau review ff ini.**

 **Sepertinya seminggu kdpn etha gk bs up ff apapun.**

 **Jadi maaf yaa...**

 **Oh iya terimakasih bwt kalian yg mau review ff etha, cm etha harap reviewnya yang sopan yah :D**

 **Etha bakal nampung semua masukan kalian, selama review kalian masih di batas normal. Jujur aja etha agak sdikit kcewa nih, abis dpt review yg agak gk enak sih di ff Only you dan biasanya mrka gk pke akun asli mreka.**

 **Hmm...etha jg mau umumin, ff ini jg etha share di wattpad**

 **Akunnya tetep ethatata.**

 _ **Balasan review :**_

 _ **#Habibah794 : Iyee...Itachinya cm iklan doang. Ntr ada saatnya dia nongol agak lamaan kok tp tetep lebih sering adeknya sih #garuk-garuk kepala.**_

 _ **Yosh...ini sdh di lanjut. Happy reading and thanks for review.**_

 _ **#OhadL : ini sdh next :)**_ _ **Happy reading and thanks for review.**_

 _ **#Namikazeotorie : Iya Naru nya lompat kelas (akselerasi) jadi dia sekelas sama Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Nah kalo Itachi, dia satu tahun di atas Sasuke. Happy reading and thanks for review. :)**_

 _ **#Imu-chan Otsutsuki : terharu? Duh aku nya jadi terharu jg baca review km :D ini sdh lanjut :) Happy reading and thanks for review.**_

 _ **#Nusantaraadip : ini sdh lanjut :) Happy reading and thanks for review.**_

 **Gk henti-hentinya Etha ucapin**

 **Makasih dan jangan lupa review-nya ya ^•^**

 **Jejak kalian penyemangat bagi author utk melanjutkan tulisannya.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Pengumuman!**

 **Hai reader yang paling baik, paling cantik, paling ganteng, n paling setia. Maaf karena sebenarnya ini bukan update. Etha cuma mengumumkan diantara FF etha**

 **1\. Only You**

 **2\. Apa salahku?**

 **diantara kedua FF ini kalian mau update yang mana dulu? :)**

 **REVIEW TERBANYAK YANG AKAN ETHA UPDATE DULUAN.**

 **Etha tunggu sampai** _ **jam 7 malam**_ **dan FF dengan review terbanyak bakal Etha update saat itu juga.**

 **:D :D :D**

 **ya mohon maklum, Etha sekarang lagi ada di semester tua jadi susah banget nyamperin waktu untuk mengetik.**

 **Tapi jangan khawatir...FF ini bakal lanjut sampai END.**

 **Big thanks for all of you**

 **3 Etha \^·^/**


	6. Chapter 5

**Apa Salahku ?**

 **chapter 4**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu, MinaKushi, FugaMiko, etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read!**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **\- Naruto : 13 tahun**

 **\- Sasuke : 16 tahun**

 **\- Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

 **\- Itachi : 17 tahun**

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia benar-benar bingung saat ini, tadi gurunya mengharuskan semua siswanya membeli alat percobaan kimia itu _tapi darimana ia akan mendapatkan uang untuk membeli alat itu?_ Ia tidak mungkin mengandalkan Kyuubi maupun Sasuke untuk menolongnya lagi, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin meminta uang pada ibunya untuk membeli semua alat-alat yang mahal itu.

"Naruto?! ada apa sayang? sepertinya kau sangat resah hari ini? Katakan pada ibu nak, apa masalahmu? ibu akan membantumu semampu ibu!" kata Shion yang melihat Naruto pulang dengan pandangan bingung.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum pada Shion. "Tidak apa-apa bu!" bohong Naruto.

"Kau berbohong pada ibu sayang! katakan pada ibu, ada apa nak? mungkin ibu bisa membantumu" tanya Shion penuh selidik. Naruto mengambil selebaran yang telah di kantonginya di dalam blazer seragamnya dan memberikannya pada Shion dengan ragu-ragu.

Wanita paruh baya itu membaca isi selebaran lalu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada ibu sayang! Ayo ikut ibu sekarang!"

.

.

.

Shion mengambil sebuah amplop tebal berwarna coklat dari dalam lemari, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih. Kotak itu terbuka sehingga kalung di dalamnya ikut terjatuh di lantai. Naruto menghampiri ibunya dan mengambil kalung itu, "Ibu, ini milik ibu?"

"Bukan sayang! itu milikmu"

"Kalau begitu apa boleh aku memakainya? kalung ini bagus sekali bu! Naru sangat suka dengan kalung ini bu!" tanya Naruto lagi.

Shion tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Shion mengambil sejumlah uang yang di butuhkan oleh Naruto dan mengembalikan amplop coklat itu dalam lemari. _'Aku hanya meminjam sebentar uang ini! aku akan mengembalikannya secepatnya! Lagipula ini untuk Naruto, jadi tidak masalah jika aku memakai uang itu'_ pikir Shion. "Naru!? Ini uang yang kau butuhkan sayang!" ujar Shion sambil memberikan sejumlah uang pada naruto.

"Ibu, darimana ibu mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini dengan cepat?" tanya Naruto heran.

Shion mencubit gemas hidung Naruto dan tersenyum menatap putrinya. "Darimana ibu mendapat uang ini tidak penting sayang! yang penting kau bisa secepatnya membeli alat-alat itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _#Flashback_

 _Seorang anak kecil laki-laki bersurai hitam gemuk dengan kacamatanya yang besar duduk berjongkok ketakutan di taman bermain. Ia dikelilingi tiga anak lainnya yang mempunyai tubuh lebih besar._

 _"Aku mohon jangan pukul aku! Aku hanya ingin bermain bersama kalian" kata anak gemuk itu_

 _"Cih, kamu pikir kita sudi apa main sama anak jelek kayak kamu? Udah gemuk, cupu lagi, sana pergi" ucap salah seorang anak sambil mendorong anak bertubuh gemuk itu hingga terjatuh._

 _Seorang gadis kecil dengan boneka teddybear di tangannya menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa mereka menyakitimu?" tanya gadis kecil itu namun anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawabnya._

 _"Mereka pasti memukuli Mu ya?" tanya gadis kecil itu. "Aku titip Teddy bearku ini ya!" ucap gadis itu sambil memberikan teddybearnya kepada anak bertubuh gemuk._

 _"Kau mau kemana?"_

 _"Memberi mereka pelajaran sopan santun dan tata Krama!" jawabnya cepat. Ia menghampiri ketiga anak laki-laki tadi. "Hey kalian! Kalian harus minta maaf pada kakak itu! Kalian sudah memukulnya dan mendorongnya tadi!"_

 _"Untuk apa kita minta maaf? Anak jelek itu yang salah, berani-beraninya dia mengajak kami bermain bersama dia yang jelek dan gemuk! Aku tidak sudi mempunyai teman seperti dia!"_

 _"Memang kenapa kalau dia jelek dan gemuk? Kita semua sama-sama ciptaan Tuhan"_

 _"Anak kecil! Tentu saja kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau cacat! Kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar'kan? Hahahaha" sahut anak yang lain._

 _"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cacat? Meskipun aku cacat, aku masih bisa menghajar anak nakal seperti kalian!" jawab gadis itu tidak terima._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _Salah seorang anak Laki-laki itu menghampiri anak laki-laki bertubuh gemuk dan mengambil boneka teddybear gadis kecil itu. "Kau lihat ini anak kecil!" Dia menarik lengan teddybear itu hingga lepas._

 _"Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Itu teddybearku yang paling berharga!" Gadis itu bersusah payah menghampiri anak nakal yang mengambil bonekanya. "Kenapa kau merusak teddybearku ?"_

 _"Ini hanya mainan bodoh yang di mainkan oleh anak bodoh juga" anak itu kembali mengambil boneka dari tangan gadis dan melemparkannya ke tanah lalu menginjak-injak boneka itu._

 _"Hentikan!" Gadis kecil itu mendorong kuat-kuat anak itu hingga terjatuh._

 _#Flashback off_

Sasuke tersenyum sendiri jika ia mengingat saat ia bertemu dengan gadis kecilnya itu. Ia sedikit mengernyit heran karena Naruto melamun. "Dobe!? akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu bersikap sangat aneh! ada apa?"

Naruto menoleh ke sebelahnya melihat orang yang barusaja datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kak Sasuke! berhentilah memanggilku dobe! Namaku Naru, Na-ru-to!?" kata Naruto tidak suka. "Aku hanya bingung dengan sikap ibu! aku merasa ibuku telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari diriku! misalnya saja saat kemarin aku membutuhkan uang untuk membeli alat itu, ibu langsung memberiku uang padahal saat ibu sakit kami sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang kak!" keluh Naruto.

"Dasar dobe! bukankah itu bagus? artinya ibumu menyayangimu lebih dari dirinya sendiri"

"Entahlah kak...aku yakin ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan oleh ibu" jawab lirih Naruto. " _Hey...tunggu!?_ Kak Sasuke! jangan panggil aku dobe, _dasar teme!_ oh iya kak hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah kak Kyuubi, sebenarnya aku sedikit takut pada orang tua kak Kyuubi. Mereka pasti tidak suka putrinya berteman dengan orang yang cacat seperti aku!"

"Tidak, mereka pasti akan menyukaimu seperti aku yang menyukaimu" ujar Sasuke dengan nada lirih di akhir kata.

"Apa kak?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!"

 **~0~0~0~**

"Mama Kyuubi pulang! Ma aku bawa temanku kesini!" pekik nyaring Kyuubi yang baru saja datang dari sekolah. Kyuubi terus berteriak memanggil ibunya hingga Kushina dan Minato langsung menghampiri kyuubi dengan cemas,

"Ada apa Kyuu? Apa ada yang sakit? apa penyakitmu kumat lagi? kita ke rumah sakit sekarang ya?!" ujar cemas Minato.

"Papa! kyuu tidak apa-apa pa! kyuu hanya ingin mengenalkan temanku pada mama dan papa!"

"Naruto?!" ujar Kushina mengenali sosok Naruto.

"Ah ternyata bibi itu ibunya kak Kyuubi ya?! senang bertemu anda lagi, bi!?" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Kyuubi bergantian menatap Naruto dan ibunya. "Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain ya? ternyata dunia ini sangat sempit ya!" decak Kyuubi heran. "Naru kenalkan ini mamaku, Namikaze Kushina dan yang itu papaku namanya Namikaze Minato. Aku tidak bohong padamu 'kan?! papaku benar-benar mirip denganmu!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting! ayo ikut ke kamarku sekarang, kita akan berbincang-bincang seharian disana!" kata Kyuubi lagi. "Ma, pa, Kyuubi ke atas dulu ya?"

"Ya sayang! selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Kushina.

Kyuubi dan Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju kamar Kyuubi yang ada di lantai 2. Minato memperhatikan kedua gadis itu, ia melihat Kyuubi membantu Naruto untuk menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Kyuubi. "Ga-gadis itu, pincang?!" ucap tidak percaya Minato.

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan menantang. "Ya gadis itu bilang bahwa dia cacat sejak lahir!? Kenapa Minato?! Jika putri kita masih ada disini, mungkin dia akan seumuran dengan gadis itu dan pincang seperti gadis itu. iya'kan?" kata Kushina sinis. "Namanya Naruto, aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Dia anak yang baik, aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah teman yang selalu di ceritakan Kyuubi. Kyuubi bilang dia mempunyai teman baru yang sangat baik, gadis itu berhasil lompat kelas dan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di sekolah Kyuubi. Mengingat cerita Kyuubi aku selalu jadi teringat putri kita, putri bungsu kita yang sudah kita buang! Entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang? apakah dia hidup lebih baik, apakah wanita itu benar-benar menyayanginya, apakah ia mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak. Semua pertanyaan itu selalu memenuhi pikiranku sekarang! Kau tau?! aku merasa seperti ibu yang paling kejam di dunia Minato! dan ini semua karena ego-mu" ujar Kushina dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku merindukan Putri kecilku. Tidak'kah kau mengerti itu, Minato?" ungkap Kushina pilu. Kemudian wanita cantik itu kembali menitikkan air matanya. _Ia benar-benar merindukan putri kecilnya, jika ia bisa mengulang waktu mungkin dia akan lebih memilih pergi jauh bersama kedua putrinya. Hati kecilnya selalu bertanya seperti apa putrinya sekarang, pasti putrinya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik._ _Kushina selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa putrinya akan baik-baik saja._

Minato menghela nafas dan menatap sendu istrinya yang menangis pilu. Ia menarik tubuh Kushina dalam dekapannya dan mengelus pundak istrinya memberikan sedikit kenyamanan dan kekuatan.

 _Maafkan aku, Kushina.._

.

.

.

.

.

Apa Salahku?

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan cemas. Ia mengkhawatirkan gadis dengan surai merah itu yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan cairan merah dari lubang hidungnya. "Kak Kyuubi?! kakak mimisan lagi? Muka kakak juga sangat pucat, kakak berbaring dulu ya! Sebentar aku panggilkan orang tua kakak ya?" ucap Naruto. Gadis itu membantu Kyuubi beristirahat di tempat tidurnya dan membersihkan mimisan Kyuubi tanpa rasa jijik.

Kyuubi menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Tunggu Naruto! Kau jangan memanggil mama dan papa! Mereka pasti akan mengkhawatirkanku" pinta Kyuubi dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

Naruto kembali duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Kyuubi dan menyentuh pipi gadis yang sudah di anggap kakaknya ini. "Sebenarnya kakak sakit apa? aku sering melihat kakak mimisan dan aku sering melihat kakak meminum obat banyak sekali!" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Aku mengidap penyakit leukemia, Naru!" jawab Kyuubi enteng.

 _"Be-benarkah itu kak?"_ tanya Naruto terkejut.

Kyuubi tertawa keras menatap Naruto yang melihatnya dengan sendu. _Kyuubi tidak suka jika orang lain mengasihani nya karena penyakitnya itu._ "Bercanda! aku hanya mimisan biasa Naru! Lihat wajahmu menjadi jelek begitu! Aku berhasil membohongimu'kan?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kakak! awas ya kak akan ku balas perbuatan kakak!" kata Naruto sambil menggelitik Kyuubi.

"Naru hentikan! _Ahahahaha..._ geli Naru! _ahahahahahaha"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **tokk...tokk...tokk...**_

Shion menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk melipat baju, ia berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. "Naru kau bilang akan menginap di rumah Kyuubi tapi kenapa jam segini kau sudah-" perkataannya terhenti saat melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya. Seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dengan surainya yang berwarna putih.

"Shion akhirnya aku menemukanmu"

Sadar atas keterkejutannya, Shion langsung menutup pintunya namun pria itu sudah lebih dulu menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan pintu itu agar tetap terbuka. "Shion tunggu! tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu! Aku masih mencintaimu, Shion! Tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi!"

"..."

"Shion, aku benar-benar hampir gila kehilanganmu! selama 13 tahun aku mencarimu tapi kau tidak ku temukan juga! dan akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu sekarang jadi beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi saja! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shion! dan kau juga masih berstatus sebagai istriku, Senju Shion"

Shion akhirnya melepaskan tangan nya dari pintu itu dan membiarkan pria itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Senju Tobirama?" tanya Shion.

"Kembalilah padaku! aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan aku yakin kau juga masih mencintaiku, kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi! aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak mempunyai keturunan, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama dengan orang yang kucintai"

"Memang aku masih mencintaimu, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa!"

"Tapi kenapa Shion?" tanya Tobirama bingung. "Ah...aku ingat sekarang, kau mempunyai seorang putri angkat. Mengenai itu aku berjanji aku akan menyayanginya seperti putriku sendiri!"

Shion menghela nafas panjang dan menutup kedua matanya. "Bukan itu masalahnya, dia cacat. Apa kau bisa menerimanya meski dia cacat? Apa kau tidak takut nama baikmu tercoreng?"

"Namanya Naruto'kan? memangnya kenapa jika ia cacat? Bukan keinginannya menjadi cacat seperti itu, Shion! Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan nama baik, jabatan, atau apapun itu! Semua itu tidak ada artinya bila kau tidak bisa merasakan cinta dari keluargamu" jawab Tobirama dengan penuh keyakinan.

Shion mengangguk pelan. "Ya, namanya Naruto. Tapi ada hal yang harus kau ketahui Tobi! Naruto tidak tahu kalau aku bukan ibu kandungnya, jika kau benar-benar ingin kita kembali bersama maka kau juga tidak boleh memberitahu tentang identitas dirinya. Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti putri ku sendiri" pinta Shion.

Tobirama mengambil tangan Shion dan mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu. "Tentu saja Shion, jika dia adalah putrimu maka dia adalah putriku juga" ujar Tobirama. "Sekarang dimana dia?! aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan memeluknya erat"

"Dia sedang dirumah temannya dan menginap disana selama dua hari"

"Baiklah kita akan menjemputnya disana besok minggu sore, bagaimana?! dan kita akan memberinya sedikit kejutan yang pasti akan membuatnya senang. Aku janji Shion aku akan menyayanginya seperti putriku sendiri"

Shion mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memotong-motong sayuran dan menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk memasak. Tangannya begitu terampil memasak makanan yang akan di hidangkannya untuk makan malam. "Wah Naruto sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa memasak ya? dari aroma masakanmu sepertinya masakanmu ini sangat lezat sekali! Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menyantap semua hidanganmu ini" ujar Kyuubi yang juga membantunya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Iya kak, aku sudah terbiasa membantu ibu memasak di dapur" jawab Naruto.

Kushina mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja makan yang berada di dalam dapur itu. "Ya...ya...tapi kalian sudah membuat mama tidak ada kerjaan! Mama bosan hanya duduk di sini!" kata Kushina.

Kyuubi dan Naruto tertawa kecil dan melakukan tos. "Tenang saja ma! Selama ada chef Kyuubi dan Chef Naruto semuanya beres!" tukas Kyuubi.

"Baiklah mama percaya itu, tapi nanti biarkan mama yang menghidangkannya di meja makan! dan kalian tidak perlu ikut campur!"

"Siap boss!" jawab Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~0~0~0~**

"Hidangan makan malam spesial kita hari ini adalah _spicy beef yakiniku_ dan papa tau tidak ini semua Naru loh yang memasaknya!" kata Kyuubi.

"Benarkah itu Naru?" tanya Minato. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan"

Naruto mengambil saus pedas dan menuangkannya di piringnya lalu mencampurnya. "Ma, lihat deh! Papa dan Naruto punya selera yang sama ya ma?! masa makanan sudah pedas seperti ini tapi mereka masih menambahkan saus pedas dalam makanan mereka! dan coba deh mama lihat, papa sama Naruto juga punya kebiasaan aneh yang sama! Mereka sama-sama memakai sendok dan garpu padahal biasanya kan makanan seperti ini memakai garpu dan pisau atau paling tidak kita akan menggunakan sumpit!" kata Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

Seketika ruang makan kediaman Namikaze itu menjadi hening. Naruto langsung meletakkan sendoknya dan mengambil pisau makan untuk digunakannya. "Maafkan aku, aku sangat susah menghilangkan kebiasaan anehku ini!"

"Kyuu jangan suka berkomentar tentang kebiasaan orang lain ! Lihat, Naruto jadi sungkan dan langsung meletakkan sendoknya! Naruto, Itu tidak apa-apa Naru! ayo jangan sungkan-sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri!" sahut Kushina.

Naruto tersenyum canggung kepada kedua orang di hadapannya itu.

"Nah Naruto! Kau juga harus mencoba tempura buatanku ini! ini sangat lezat juga loh!"

"Iya kak, nanti saja!" tolak halus Naruto. Kyuubi mengoleskan tempuranya pada saus pedas dan memaksa Naruto untuk memakan tempura itu. "Ah, aku tau kau suka pedas kan? aku sudah mengolesnya dengan saus pedas jadi ayo buka mulutmu!" paksa Kyuubi.

Naruto yang menghindari suapan Kyuubi membuat makanan itu jatuh di bajunya. "Naruto maafkan aku! aku tidak sengaja tadi!"

"Tidak apa-apa kak, aku tau kakak tidak sengaja!" ujar Naruto sambil sedikit menarik kerah bajunya yang terkena saus dan membersihkannya dengan tissue. Kushina membulatkan matanya saat melihat kalung yang di kenakan Naruto. Ia langsung berdiri dan mendekati Naruto untuk melihat lebih jelas bentuk kalung itu.

"Naruto boleh bibi lihat kalung yang kau pakai ini?" pinta Kushina.

"Oh kalung ini?" Naruto melepas kalungnya dan memberikannya pada Kushina. "Tentu saja boleh bi! Ini!"

Kushina menatap Minato sebentar. "Kalungmu bagus ya?! Apa kalung ini dari ibumu?" tanya Kushina.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu bi! aku melihat kalung ini terjatuh dari lemari ibu dan saat aku tanya pada ibu, ibu bilang kalung ini milikku jadi aku memakainya. Bentuknya lucu bi, aku suka!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai semua readers yang paling Etha sayang, Etha kembali lg dengan cerita Apa salahku?,**

 **Eumm...sebenernya Etha nggak bermaksud up FF ini krn berdasarkan perkataan Etha sblmnya bahwa FF dengan review terbanyak akan Etha up duluan.**

 **Berhubung ada sedikit kesalahan teknis kmrn, dan Etha gk bs up FF ONLY YOU sesuai dengan tepat waktu maka sbg permintaan maaf, sekaligus menyenangkan hati para readers tercinta maka Etha up malam ini jg #Pasang senyum lebar.**

 **Oh iya Etha sdh baca semua review dr kalian n Etha ucapin makasih bnyk atas dukungn kalian.**

 **Maaf sprtinya Etha blm bs bls satu persatu review kalian, tapi Etha akan jawab smua pertanyaan kalian disini.**

 _ **1\. R : Ayo lanjut**_

 _ **A : ini sdh di lanjut**_

 _ **2\. R : Sasuke sm Itachi tau gk klo kyuubi sakit?**_

 _ **A : Yes, of course. Mereka sdh lama berteman.**_

 _ **3\. R : Kpn Minato berubah?**_

 _ **A : Setelah kiamat kali ya #digeplak om Minato.**_

 _ **Bercanda...Minato pst berubah tp setelah Etha yg menghendaki.**_

 _ **4\. R : Up kilat dong?**_

 _ **A : Etha usahain #Tapi gak janji lo ya hehehehehehe XD**_

 _ **5\. R : Itachi katanya cewek, trus siapa yg jadi suaminya?**_

 _ **A : Kayaknya disini etha gak nulis karakter itachi sbg cewek. Etha nulis Itafemkyuu yang artinya klo yg cewek itu kyuubinya. Beda sama yg di only you, yg emang karakter itachi berubah jd cewek.**_

 _ **6\. R : Sprtinya Sasuke mengenali Naru?**_

 _ **A : Sedikit terjawab di chapter ini**_

 _ **R : Apakah Naru mw nerima kluarga Namikaze n mw nolong Kyuubi?**_

 _ **A : Tunggu d chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **7\. R : Bagaimana dg nenek sihir Tsunade?**_

 _ **A : Udah Etha ceburin ke sungai #di gampar Tsunade.**_

 _ **Bercanda ah...ya liat aja chapter berikutnya.**_

 **Oh iya buat readers sekalian yang mungkin jenuh bacaan ff ini yg isinya cm tulisan aja bs liat di watty Etha. IDnya sama Ethatata**

 **Sedikit info akhir-akhir ini etha lbh suka buka Watty bwt baca Novel jadi kemungkinan bsr Etha bakal up ff etha di watty duluan drpd di Ff.**

 **Oke...itu smua mungkin mewakili pertanyaan para readers sekalian. Maaf Etha gk bs bls satu persatu review kalian, Etha kyknya mau tepar nih dr td bersin mulu...**

 **Oke deh see u next chapter...**

 **Jangan lp reviewnya yaa ^•^v**


	7. Chapter 6

**Apa Salahku ?**

 **chapter 5**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu, MinaKushi, FugaMiko, etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read!**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **\- Naruto : 13 tahun**

 **\- Sasuke : 16 tahun**

 **\- Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

 **\- Itachi : 17 tahun**

 **~0~0~0~**

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah berjalan mondar-mandir dihadapan sang suami yang sedang duduk tenang di atas sofa berwarna cream lembut yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Wanita itu berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menjentikkan jarinya dengan cepat.

"Minato aku sangat yakin sekali, kalung yang aku lihat kemarin adalah kalung yang sama dengan kalung yang kuberikan kepada putri kecil kita. Apa benar bahwa Naruto adalah putri bungsu kita? Aku sangat yakin bahwa Naruto adalah putri kita, hatiku sangat yakin itu!" ujar Kushina dengan sangat yakin.

Minato bersendekap dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa empuk itu dengan tatapan menerawang. "Tidak Kushina! terlalu awal bagi kita menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia adalah putri kita, bisa saja kalung itu memang milik ibunya! Kalung seperti itu tidak hanya ada satu di dunia, pasti ada orang lain yang memiliki kalung yang sama dengan kalungmu itu" kata Minato.

Mendengar perkataan suaminya itu, Kushina langsung duduk di sebelah Minato dan menatap suaminya penuh harap. "Apa kau tidak merasakannya, Minato?!" Kushina memegang dadanya. "Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang saat dia memelukku! aku juga merasa hangat saat dia tersenyum padaku! Selain itu apa kau juga tidak menyadari kemiripan kalian berdua? Warna rambut kalian sama, iris mata kalian sama, kalian juga mempunyai selera yang sama, lalu-jangan lupakan tentang kebiasaan aneh kalian yang sama itu!" kata Kushina penuh dengan keyakinan.

"-dan satu lagi, aku memiliki pasangan gelang dari kalung itu. Apa kau lupa itu?" kata Kushina menambahkan.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak terlalu banyak berharap untuk itu! tapi aku akan menyelidiki tentang dirinya, waktu kita tidak banyak untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi!" Ujar Minato dengan nada datarnya, walau sebenarnya Ia sedikit menekan perasaannya saat mengatakan hal itu pada istrinya. Saat ini dia ingin memastikan kebenarannya, _apa benar bahwa gadis yang ada di dalam rumahnya adalah putri kecilnya yang sudah Ia buang._

Perkataan suaminya itu sukses memancing emosi Kushina, bagaimana bisa suaminya masih membahas tentang donor itu saat mereka barusaja menemui titik terang tentang keberadaan putri bungsu mereka. "Bisakah kau sekali saja, berhenti membicarakan tentang ini? Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan barusan _'hm_? Apa tidak ada sedikitpun rasa rindu dihatimu pada putri kecil kita?" tanya Kushina.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencarinya hanya untuk menyuruhnya mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk Kyuubi?" Tanyanya lagi dengan emosi setelah memberikan jeda yang cukup singkat.

"Kushina kita sudah pernah bahas ini sebelumnya!"

"Sudahlah! aku tidak ingin kita berdebat karena membahas hal ini lagi! Aku akan menemui Kyuubi dan Naruto dibawah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis remaja bersurai pirang sedang memainkan piano besar berwarna hitam dihadapannya. Jari-jari mungilnya tampak gemulai dan bergerak lincah menekan tuts-tuts piano dihadapannya membentuk sebuah melodi yang sangat merdu di dengar. Nampak juga seorang gadis remaja bersurai merah yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari dirinya duduk disebelah kanan gadis bersurai pirang sambil mengamati permainan pianonya dengan nikmat.

Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung tersenyum lebar, mendapati kedua orangtuanya bergabung bersamanya. Sudah lama Ia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini, Ia seperti merasakan hidupnya telah lengkap. "Mama?! papa?! kalian dari mana saja? mama sama papa lihat deh! Naruto pandai sekali bermain piano" kata Kyuubi memuji bakat Naruto. "Naru!? Lagu apa yang kamu mainkan itu? sepertinya lagu itu lagu sedih. Aku bisa merasakannya lewat setiap melodi yang kamu mainkan"

"Ini lagu kiss the rain dari Yiruma kak! lagu ini memang lagu sedih, ia menceritakan tentang seorang wanita yang begitu mencintai seseorang tapi orang itu tidak pernah mencintai wanita itu, wanita itu hanya bisa mengenang pria itu saja"

" _Hmm_...menurutku wanita itu bodoh! seharusnya dia bisa memperjuangkan cintanya!" sahut Kyuubi.

"Meskipun harus mengorbankan orang lain? Tidak kak! kita tidak boleh egois, _toh_...pria itu juga tidak mencintai wanita itu"

" _Hmmm_...kau terlalu polos Naru! tapi aku suka dengan kepolosan dan ketulusan hatimu itu Naru! Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri! Aku sangat menyayangimu, Naru" Kyuubi memeluk Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum melihat Kyuubi begitu menyayangi Naruto. Naruto yang baru saja menyadari kedatangan Minato dan Kushina langsung berdiri dan menunduk. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada kedua orangtua Kyuubi. Di dalam hati Naruto terus merutuki kebodohannya yang mengabaikan nasehat ibunya, _Kenapa Ia langsung saja bermain piano saat Ia melihat piano di rumah Kyuubi. Seharusnya dia meminta izin dulu pada kedua orang tua Kyuubi._ "Paman, Bibi, maafkan aku. Aku sudah bermain piano ini tanpa izin dulu kepada kalian" kata Naruto dengan kepala menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang! bibi senang, karena sudah lama piano itu tidak pernah dimainkan oleh seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, sudah 13 tahun piano itu hanya menjadi pajangan di rumah ini" kata Kushina setengah menyindir sambil melirik suaminya yang terus menutup mulutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mengajarimu bermain piano?" tanya Kushina.

"Ibuku yang mengajariku, bi" jawab Naruto dengan bangga.

"Boleh kami tau siapa nama ibumu?" Tanya Minato setengah ragu.

"Nama ibuku-" perkataan Naruto terhenti saat ia melihat seorang maid berdiri bersama dengan dua orang paruh baya yang baru saja datang ke ruangan itu. "Ibuuu?! ibu menjemputku? Aku sangat merindukanmu bu!" pekik Naruto lalu menghampiri dan memeluk salah seorang tamu itu.

"Ibu juga sangat merindukanmu" jawab Shion sambil membalas pelukan putrinya dan mencium puncak kepala putrinya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat ibunya yang tidak datang sendirian, ia melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan bergantian menatap pria asing itu lalu kembali menatap ibunya meminta pejelasan. "Ibu, siapa paman ini? Naru tidak mengenalnya!"

Tobirama menghampiri Naruto lalu mencolek hidung Naruto dengan gemas. "Dasar anak nakal! Senju Naruto, bagaimana bisa kau tidak bisa mengenali ayahmu sendiri 'hm?"

"Tapi ibu bilang namaku adalah Miroku Naruto?!"

"Hey...itu kan marga ibumu! Sekarang kau adalah Senju Naruto, putri seorang Senju Tobirama"

"Benarkah itu ibu?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

Shion tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat respon positif yang diberikan ibunya, membuat Naruto langsung memeluk Tobirama erat. Sudah sejak lama dia memimpikan kehadiran seorang ayah di dalam hidupnya, dan saat ini kebahagiaannya itu telah lengkap. "Ayah...kenapa ayah baru datang sekarang? Aku dan ibu sangat merindukan ayah!"

"Maafkan ayah ya sayang! ayah juga sangat merindukan kalian"

Ada sedikit perasaan janggal yang dirasakan oleh Minato saat ia melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan kedua tamunya itu. Ia seperti tidak suka saat gadis kecil itu memeluk kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya. _Kenapa ia harus memikirkannya..._

"Maaf tuan Minato, nyonya Kushina mengganggu pembicaraan anda. Tapi ada orang yang mencari nona Naruto tuan" ujar salah satu maidnya yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya kau boleh pergi sekarang!"

"Hai Minato?! Lama sekali kita tidak pernah bertemu. Aku terkejut saat istriku menyebutkan alamat rumah temannya Naruto ternyata putriku ini adalah teman Kyuubi." ujar Tobirama.

"Tobi-k-kau, jadi Naruto adalah-"

"Ya dia adalah putriku, maaf Minato kami pamit dulu. Ayo Naruto kita pulang sekarang!" ajak Tobirama.

"Paman, bibi, kak Kyuubi, Naru pulang dulu ya? terimakasih banyak karena Naru sudah di izinkan menginap disini. Sampai jumpa kak!" pamit Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah Mansion mewah bergaya eropa klasik. Warna cream dan coklat mendominasi setiap ruangan yang ada di mansion mewah itu.

"Ibu?! Ayah?! ini rumah siapa? Wah...besar sekalii!" kagum Naruto.

Tobirama memberikan kunci mobilnya pada seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang memakai jas serba hitam. "Tentu saja ini rumahmu sayang! Mulai sekarang kita bertiga akan tinggal di sini. Ayo kita masuk! Ayah akan menunjukkan dimana kamarmu"

"Benarkah? Ayo ayah cepat tunjukkan padaku!" ujar antusias Naruto.

Tobirama menggendong tubuh Naruto ala bridal style dan melangkah masuk kedalam Mansionnya di ikuti Shion di belakangnya.

"Ayah! turunkan aku sekarang! aku'kan sudah besar!"

"Kau bilang ingin cepat-cepat melihat kamarmu!"

"Iya...tapi aku'kan bisa jalan sendiri!"

Shion tersenyum bahagia melihat suaminya itu menepati janjinya untuk benar-benar menyayangi putrinya.

.

~0~0~0~

.

Naruto meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas bangku mejanya. "Pagi kak Kyuubi, pagi kak Sasuke"

"Pagi juga Naru! tumben hari ini kamu terlihat bahagia sekali" jawab Kyuubi.

"Bukankah setiap hari dia juga suka tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, hn?" sahut Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke! kau selalu saja mengejekku!"

Kyuubi tertawa melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang selalu meributkan hal sepele. Pandangannya beralih pada benda aneh yang terpasang di kaki kiri Naruto. "Hey Naru, benda apa itu yang terpasang di kakimu?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Oh ini? ini namanya Brace kak, ayah bilang ini alat bantu untuk penyandang cacat sepertiku. Memang sih, aku tidak terlihat pincang saat menggunakan alat ini. Tapi aku merasa seperti robot saat berjalan menggunakan ini!" jawab Naruto. "Oh iya kak, mulai besok aku akan les piano di bawah bimbingan Yamada Takeshi kemarin ayah yang mendaftarkanku di sana! tapi itu artinya waktu belajar bersama kita akan berkurang"

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi mengernyit kesakitan, kepalanya terasa pusing. "Kak?! kakak sakit? Sebaiknya kakak istirahat di UKS saja ya?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naru! sudah, lihat sensei sudah datang!"

.

.

.

.

.

Apa salahku?

.

.

.

.

.

Minato dan Kushina duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria dengan luka melintang secara horizontal di wajahnya. Pria itu meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat besar di atas meja itu. "Tuan, ini laporan yang anda minta. di dalamnya terdapat informasi mengenai wanita yang bernama Shion dan juga mengenai Senju Naruto teman nona Kyuubi"

"Aku ingin mendengar laporan itu langsung dari mulutmu"

"Baik tuan, menurut ciri-ciri wanita yang tuan maksud saya yakin bahwa wanita yang bernama Shion yang tuan maksud adalah Miroku Shion atau yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Senju Shion istri dari Senju Tobirama. Menurut informasi yang saya dapat 13 tahun yang lalu Tuan dan Nyonya Senju sempat berpisah dan setelah itu Nyonya Shion tinggal bersama seorang gadis cilik yang cacat, yang bernama Naruto. Dan saya rasa anda bisa menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya" lapor Iruka.

"Jadi bayi yang dibawa oleh wanita bernama Shion itu adalah Senju Naruto, putri angkat Senju Tobirama dan Senju Shion?" ujar Minato dan di jawab anggukan oleh Iruka. "Iruka kau boleh pergi sekarang!"

Kushina menangis sambil tersenyum. "Ja-jadi benar, Naruto-d-dia adalah putri ku. Putri kecilku" Ia memegang dadanya. "Perasaan ini, perasaan ini memang tidak pernah salah. Apa kita akan menemuinya sekarang?"

"Tidak, tapi secepatnya karena keadaan Kyuubi yang semakin lama juga semakin memburuk. Kita tidak bisa menundanya terus!"

"Minato aku punya pertanyaan untukmu!?Jika kau akan bertemu dengannya, lalu apa yang akan kau katakan padanya? Apa kita akan katakan padanya, kalau kita membutuhkan bantuannya untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi? Bagaimana responnya saat kita mengatakan padanya bahwa kita adalah orangtua kandungnya, orangtua yang sudah tega membuang darah dagingnya sendiri?" tanya Kushina.

"..."

Minato hanya bisa diam, tidak ada satu patah katapun yang dapat ia keluarkan. Ia merasa hatinya berkecamuk hebat. Pikirannya terus melayang mengingat kejadian 13 tahun silam, saat dirinya sendiri membuang putri bungsunya. Rasa bersalah itu terus memenuhi dada dan pikirannya, namun pria itu dengan cepat menepis segala pemikirannya itu. 'Ini yang terbaik' pikirnya.

Saat ia mendengar bahwa putri bungsunya adalah gadis yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu, ada sedikit perasaan hangat menjalar di hatinya. Putrinya telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi gadis cantik yang pandai, dan ternyata putri bungsunya itu sedikit mewarisi gennya dalam hal kepintarannya. Itu terbukti dari putri bungsunya yang berhasil lompat kelas selama 3 tahun berturut-turut. Minato kembali memikirkan setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh istrinya tadi, _istrinya benar. Apa yang akan dikatakan pada putri kecilnya itu._

~0~0~0~

"Ibu?! apa ibu ada di dalam?" tanya Naruto. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, yang ia tahu kamar itu adalah kamar orangtuanya.

"Ya sayang, ibu sedang di kamar mandi" sahut Shion dari pintu lain yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ibu aku ingin mengambil _kuesioner_ yang aku berikan kemarin. Apa ibu sudah menandatanganinya?"

"Ya, ibu sudah menandatanganinya. Ambil saja kertasnya di lemari ibu"

Naruto membuka lemari yang dimaksud ibunya, ia mengambil kertas kuesioner yang ia berikan pada ibunya kemarin untuk di tandatanganinya. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah map berwarna kuning, dan dokumen yang ada di dalam map itu semuanya terjatuh. Naruto berjongkok memunguti semua dokumen itu dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam map berwarna kuning itu. Matanya membulat saat ia tanpa sengaja membaca isi dokumen itu.

"S-surat a-adopsi? J-jadi a-aku-"

"Naruto, apa sudah ketemu kertasnya sayang?" sahut Shion yang baru saja selesai mandi. Wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang pucat itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kimono handuknya. Shion langsung cepat berlari ke arah Naruto saat ia melihat map kuning itu di pegang oleh putrinya. "Sayang ibu bisa jelaskan ini!"

"Ibu, katakan saja padaku. Aku ini bukan putri ibu _'kan_? _hiks...hiks..._ Aku ini cuma anak pungut kalian _'kan_? _hiks...hiks..._ Lalu aku anak siapa bu? _hiks...hiks..._ jawab aku bu!"

Shion memeluk Naruto erat. "Kau putriku sayang, kau putriku! ibu akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu setelah ayahmu pulang ya sayang?!"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di antara Shion dan Tobirama, pandangannya kosong dan tampak tidak bersemangat. Shion mendekap erat tubuh putrinya, ia menangis. Ia sangat takut putrinya yang disayanginya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya. "Ibu, ayah, sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian mengadopsiku"

Shion membelai lembut surai pirang Naruto. "13 tahun yang lalu, ibu bertengkar hebat dengan keluarga ayahmu dan kemudian ibu diusir dari sana. Ibu yang putus asa berjalan tanpa arah, hingga tanpa sengaja ibu mendengar suara tangis bayi yang sangat kencang sekali di tengah malam. Ibu terus mengikuti suara itu, dan akhirnya ibu melihatmu terbaring dalam sebuah keranjang bayi yang di letakkan di depan panti asuhan Cinta Kasih Ibu. Ibu menghampiri dirimu yang menangis kencang, ibu tau kau sangat lapar malam itu. Kemudian ibu mengetuk pintu panti itu dengan keras, agar seseorang dapat membukakannya untuk ibu sehingga ibu bisa memastikan kau tidak lapar. Namun sayang, ternyata panti itu sudah di tutup sejak setahun yang lalu dan seseorang menawarkan pada ibu untuk membawamu ke panti asuhan lain yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Tapi ibu yang sudah terlanjur sayang padamu akhirnya membawamu pulang bersama ibu. Kalung yang kau kenakan itu, itu kalung yang diberikan oleh orangtua kandungmu. Saat ibu menemukanmu kau sudah memakai kalung itu dan dibawah ranjangmu juga terdapat amplop coklat berisi sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak" ujar Shion menceritakan padanya tentang kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto memegangi liontin kalungnya, "Jadi aku adalah anak yang mereka buang? Apa karena aku cacat sehingga mereka membuangku?"

" _Entahlah..._ Percayalah Naru, meski kami bukan orangtua kandungmu kami benar-benar menyayangimu. Ayah, ibu, tidak mengatakan hal ini padamu supaya kau tidak sedih dan hidup layaknya anak normal lainnya sayang" tambah Tobirama.

"Ya aku tahu itu, kalian pasti menyayangiku. Untuk itu, bagaimana kalau kita tidak perlu membahas hal ini lagi? anggap saja aku tidak pernah mendengar hal ini?!" kata Naruto.

"Tentu, kita tidak akan membahasnya lagi ya sayang?!" jawab Shion.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai..hai readers sekalian 😊😊**

 **gimana sm chapter kali ini?!**

 **Seru gak?! Seru gak?! #kedip manja**

 **Maaf bgt Etha telat bgt ngepostnya ke FF nih 😝😝**

 **Sbnrnya chaptr ini udh etha posting dluan di wattpad krn sprti yg etha blg sblmnya etha lg seneng main si watty 😁😁😁**

 **Oh iya Etha ngucapin terima kasih banyak bwt yg udh ngereview, follow, n fav.**

 **Maaf blm bs bales review kalian ya 😉😉😉 😁😁😁**

 **Seperti di watty~maksud aku wattpad, untuk update chapter slnjutnya 30 review yah 😳😳😳**

 **Setelah review terpenuhi, baru Etha update chapter selanjutnya 😜😜😜**

 **See u next chapter 😋😋😋**

 **28 Agustus 2016**

 **Etha 😊😘**


	8. Chapter 7

**Apa** **Salahku ?**

 **Chapter : 6** **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei** **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu, MinaKushi, FugaMiko, etc.** **Rated : T** **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family** **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read!!!** **Info umur karakter :** **\- Naruto : 13 tahun** **\- Sasuke : 16 tahun** **\- Kyuubi : 16 tahun** **\- Itachi : 17 tahun** **Selamat membaca!**

 **~0~0~0~**

"Kyuubi?! ini mama bawakan makan malam untukmu sayang"

Kushina terus memanggil putrinya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya."Kyuu??" Kushina kembali mengetuk pintunya lebih keras saat putrinya tidak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

"Kyuu, buka pintunya sayang!" Kushina memanggil lebih keras lagi namun sang empunya kamarpun tidak segera membukakan pintunya. Merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, Kushina langsung meraih handle pintu kamar putrinya dan membuka pintu kamar itu. Ia begitu terkejut mendapati putrinya terbaring pingsan dikamarnya dengan darah yang mengalir dari dalam hidungnya.

Kushina langsung menjatuhkan nampan yang dipegangnya dan segera menghampiri putrinya. "Minato?! Minato cepat tolong aku!! Kyuubi pingsan!!" teriak panik Kushina.

Minato yang mendengar teriakan istrinya langsung berlari menghampiri Kushina. "Astaga! Kyuubi! Sebaiknya langsung kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja!!" kata Minato. Lalu ia menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal style dan membawanya keluar.

Apa salahku?

"Kushina kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu lagi, kita harus segera menemui nya! Kau dengar _'kan_ apa kata dokter tadi!" putus Minato. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang putrinya sambil membelai lembut rambut merah Kyuubi.

Kushina sendiri bingung apakah Ia akan mengikuti suaminya untuk menemui Putri kecilnya dan meminta bantuan pada Putri kecilnya. _Tapi apa dia sanggup menemui putrinya setelah apa yang Ia lakukan pada Putri kecilnya._

Kushina terdiam sembari mengelus pipi Kyuubi.

"Ma?! Pa?! siapa yang akan kalian temui itu 'hm?? Apakah itu adikku??"

Kushina tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Putri sulungnya. Dengan cepat Ia menutupi kegundahannya melalui senyum tipisnya lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuubi. "Kyuu, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja ya sayang!" ucapnya mengalihkan perhatian putrinya.

"Adikku, adikku masih hidup'kan?? dia tidak meninggal seperti apa yang kalian katakan padaku itu'kan??"

Kushina tahu bahwa Ia tidak bisa selalu menutupi fakta yang sangat hal ini lagi kepada putrinya. Dari dulu, putri sulungnya ini selalu mendambakan hadirnya seorang adik dalam kehidupannya.

Seorang adik yang bukan saja untuk menolong hidupnya, tetapi seorang adik untuk selalu mendukung dan menemaninya berjuang melawan penyakit ganas itu.

 _Dan Kushina tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhi keinginan putrinya itu. Baginya, mungkin ini adalah hukuman yang setimpal dari Tuhan untuknya atas perbuatan Keji yang Ia lakukan pada putri kecilnya._

"Ma!? pa!? jawab aku!! adikku masih hidup'kan??"

Kushina bisa melihat pancaran harapan di kedua bola mata putrinya itu. Ia tahu tidak selamanya Ia akan menutupi hal ini. _Apalagi dengan kondisi Kyubi saat ini..._

Kushina mengangguk lemah lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Wanita itu tidak sanggup lagi menahan kekacauan hatinya saat ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi ambigu dengan ekspresi kekecewaannya. "Kenapa kalian tega membuang adikku?? Dia masih sangat kecil dan tidak berdosa" Kyuubi kembali mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan lirih. Sudah lama Ia ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada kedua orangtuanya namun selama ini Kyuubi mencoba menahannya sampai kedua orangtuanya mau berterus terang padanya.

"Itu karena- _karena_ ~"

"~Karena adikmu cacat Kyuu!" Potong ayahnya dengan cepat. Kyuubi bahkan takjub dengan nada datar yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya saat ayahnya mengatakan alasannya membuang adik yang selama ini di dambakannya.

"Kehadirannya hanya akan membawa aib di keluarga kita. Kau tentunya tahu apa yang akan orang lain katakan bila mereka tau kita mempunyai anggota keluarga yang cacat"

 ** _Yaa..._**

 _Lagi-lagi **Kolega, nama baik, dan segala tetekbengeknya** yang berhubungan dengan pencitraan ayahnya..._

Kyuubi tersenyum kecut mendengar alasan ayahnya yang terlalu klise. Dia sangat muak dengan kehidupannya saat ini, memang selama ini Kyuubi tidak pernah kekurangan satu materi apapun. _Tapi hidupnya terasa hambar..._

Kyuubi menginginkan kehangatan keluarga dimana ada ayah, ibu, dirinya, dan adiknya yang akan selalu Ia jaga. **_Bahkan Kyuubi tidak peduli jika Ia bisa merasakan itu hanya sekejap saja di sisa umurnya..._**

"Lalu apa Naruto adalah adikku??"

Kyuubi kembali bertanya setelah keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Entah kenapa hati dan pikirannya selalu terpenuhi kepada gadis kecil teman sekolahnya saat ini. _Bahkan Kyuubi sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya begitu saja..._

Namun jawaban dari ayahnya ini yang membuat Kyuubi tidak henti-hentinya mempercayai apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Memang benar, ayahnya tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi cukup melihat ekspresi dan bahasa tubuh ayahnya, Kyuubi tahu bahwa ayahnya membenarkan dugaannya tentang adiknya.

 ** _Jadi Naruto adalah adiknya..._**

 _Gadis kecil yang selalu ingin Ia lindungi adalah adik yang sejak lama Ia idam-idamkan dalam kehidupannya._

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka baru mengatakannya sekarang? Apa karena mereka baru menemukan siapa adiknya? Dan apa karena penyakitnya ini juga yang membuat kedua orangtuanya berinisiatif mencari adiknya yang telah mereka buang?

Sebagai seorang kakak, Kyuubi merasa tidak berguna. **Bagaimana jika dia tidak pernah mengidap penyakit sialan ini?**

 _Tentu saja mereka tidak akan pernah mencari keberadaan adiknya, bukan?!_

Entah Kyuubi harus mensyukuri penyakitnya ini atau tidak, karena jika bukan karena penyakitnya ini Kyuubi tidak akan pernah tahu kebenarannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya Kyuu, kalau adikmu~"

"~Adalah Naruto?" Lagi-lagi Kyuubi memotong perkataan ayahnya. "Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya pa!! Aku seorang kakak dan aku bisa merasakan perasaan itu saat adikku bersamaku" ucapnya lagi sambil memukul pelan dadanya.

"Aku selalu ingin menjaga dan melindunginya" Kyuubi kembali berkata sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat tingkah lucu Naruto. Tiba-tiba senyumannya pudar saat Ia mengingat _pembullyan_ yang di alami Naruto. "Apa papa tahu di sekolah dia menjadi korban pembullyan teman-teman Kyuubi??"

Kyuubi terkekeh pelan dengan nada sinis pada ayahnya. "Papa tidak akan tahu dan tidak akan mau tahu!! Papa dan mama hanya akan mementingkan ego dan nama baik kalian saja, bukan begitu'kan?!"

"Bukan begitu Kyuu, mama~"

"~Lalu apa ma?? Apa namanya jika kalian tidak egois 'huh?? Kalian baru mencarinya setelah kalian membutuhkan dia untuk menolong kakaknya yang sekarat ini 'kan?" Ucap kembali Kyuubi dengan sakartis.

"Jika mama dan papa hanya diam berarti apa yang aku katakan ini benar, bukan begitu ma?! pa?!"

"Papa tidak punya pilihan kyuu! Papa juga harus memikirkan keadaanmu dan reputasi keluarga kita" jawab Minato yang membuat Kyuubi semakin kesal. Kyuubi tidak menyangka bahwa ayah yang sangat dibangga-banggakannya bisa berbuat sekeji ini. _Ia benar-benar kecewa pada orang tuanya..._

"Berarti jika aku cacat kalian juga akan membuangku bukan begitu pa??" Kyuubi kembali kesal saat ayahnya kembali diam. "Apa bedanya aku sekarang dengan Naruto?? Bahkan meski dia cacat, dia tidak pernah mengharapkan bantuan dan belas kasihan siapapun. Sedangkan aku?! Memang semua orang tidak bisa melihat kecacatan pada fisikku sekarang, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu itu semua akan berubah pa. Aku bahkan mengharapkan belas kasihan orang lain untuk menyokong hidupku"

"Bukankah itu lebih buruk pa??"

Kushina menghapus airmatanya kemudian merapikan kembali selimut putrinya yang terbuka. "Kyuu, apa yang kau katakan ini 'hm?? Sudah cukup pembicaraan kita sampai disini saja karena kau juga harus istirahat yang banyak. Mama dan papa akan selalu berada disini menemanimu" kata Kushina sambil mengecup sayang kening Kyuubi.

"Ma?! Pa?! Kyuubi sudah memutuskan bahwa kalian tidak perlu meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menolongku"

"Apa maksudmu Kyuu??" Tanya Minato tidak terima.

"Kyuubi tidak akan mau menerima donor sumsum tulang belakang dari adik kyuubi sendiri yang artinya kalian tidak boleh menemui adikku dan mengatakan bahwa kalian adalah kedua orang tuanya yang sebenarnya. Kyuubi rasa Naruto lebih baik menjadi putri paman Tobirama dan bibi Shion yang lebih menyayanginya walau mereka tidak sedarah. Dia berhak untuk bahagia. Biarkan saja aku mati dengan penyakit ini daripada aku harus melihat adikku lebih menderita lagi karena ulah kalian!! Jika sampai kalian tetap menemui Naruto dan mengatakan hal itu padanya, aku akan membenci kalian seumur hidupku!!!" tukas Kyuubi lalu berbalik memunggungi kedua orangtuanya.

~0~0~0~

Sasuke membuka tutup spidol berwarna merah dan mencoret hidung Naruto yang sedang melamun. _Dia tahu gadis ini akan marah karena ulahnya ini, tapi Ia sangat senang menjahili gadis kecilnya._

 **Bolehkah Ia menyebut gadis kecilnya?**

"Kak Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?? Kenapa kau mencoret hidungku?" protes Naruto sambil menggosok hidungnya. "Kau mencoret hidungku dengan spidol berwarna merah memangnya aku ini badut ' _huh_?!"

"Memang! Kau memang seperti badut bodoh berhidung merah saat ini. Ada apa denganmu ' _hn_?? Dari tadi kau hanya merenung, memikirkan sesuatu"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, entah kenapa beberapa hari ini Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuubi. Ketidakhadiran Kyuubi di sekolah membuatnya semakin mencemaskan orang yang sudah di anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

 _Apa boleh Ia menganggapnya seperti itu, sedangkan Naruto sadar siapa dirinya dan siapa Kyuubi._

Naruto menopangkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku merindukan kak Kyuubi, Sudah 2 hari ini kak Kyuubi tidak masuk sekolah. Ada apa dengan kak Kyuubi? Padahal aku ingin mengundangnya ke acara konser amal besok minggu" ujar Naruto sedih.

"Konser amal??"

"Iya, aku akan tampil di konser amal itu. Kak Sasuke juga boleh datang besok minggu!!" Sahut Naruto antusias.

"Hn, kau mengundangku setelah aku tau kau akan tampil di acara konser amal itu" jawab Sasuke dongkol. _Dia heran, kenapa dia bisa jatuh kedalam pesona gadis yang sangat tidak peka seperti Naruto._

 _Tapi sudahlah... Naruto-nya memang selalu seperti itu, Pikirnya kembali._

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau Kyuubi sedang dirawat di rumah sakit??" Kata Sasuke menambahkan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bila saat ini Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sangat ekspresif.

"Hah?! kak Kyuubi dirawat di rumah sakit? rumah sakit mana??"

"Dasar dobe! dia itu putri seorang Namikaze, tentu saja dia akan di rawat di Konoha International Hospital milik neneknya"

"Baiklah nanti pulang sekolah aku akan meminta ayah dan ibu untuk mengantarku kesana!"

Apa salahku?

 _Cklek..._

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang menyembul dari celah pintu, dan menyapa seseorang yang dicarinya dengan riang. "Siang kak kyuu!!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Kyuubi dengan membawa sebuket bunga lily berwarna putih.

Naruto meletakkan bunga yang Ia bawa di atas nakas dengan menatap Kyuubi dengan ekspresi merajuk. "Kakak jahat!! Aku marah pada kakak! kenapa kakak tidak bilang padaku bahwa kakak di rawat di sini!?"

Kyuubi tersenyum dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk mendekatinya. "Aku tidak ingin kau cemas! Tapi aku senang kau datang kemari, aku sangat merindukanmu" Ujar Kyuubi lalu memeluk Naruto.

Naruto ikut tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuubi. "Aku juga sangat merindukan kakak!! Kakak tau?! aku bahkan tau kakak ada di sini karena si teme menyebalkan itu!!"

Kyuubi melepas pelukannya, "Teme?! maksudmu Sasuke??"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Yeah...siapa lagi kak yang pantas untuk mendapat sebutan itu!!"

Kushina yang duduk di sebelah Minato hanya bisa tersenyum sambil sesekali menitikkan air mata. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya erat melepas rindu yang selama ini di pendamnya. "Bibi?! apa bibi juga sakit?? Aku merasa sikap kalian ini aneh sekali seolah-olah aku telah pergi lama sekali dan baru datang sekarang" tanya Naruto heran.

Kushina melepas pelukannya dan menghapus bekas airmatanya lalu tersenyum pada Naruto. "Maafkan bibi, bibi terlalu senang kau datang berkunjung kemari. Ngomong-ngomong kau kesini dengan siapa??" tanya Kushina.

"Aku tadi kesini diantar oleh ibu dan ay~ ** _ASTAGA!!!_** aku lupa kalau ayah menyuruhku menunggu di lobby rumah sakit!!" pekik nyaring Naruto sambil menepuk dahinya pelan. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya. "Ya ampun!! 15 miscall dari ayah, aku pasti akan terkena omelan ayah lagi!!" ucap Naruto setelah melihat isi ponselnya.

"Ponselmu baru ya, Naru?!" goda Kyuubi.

"Iya, kemarin ayah yang membelikanku ponsel ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka kak, ini terlalu besar dan terlalu mahal untukku tapi ayah tetap memaksaku untuk memakai ini. Sudah dulu ya kak, aku akan menghubungi ayahku dulu!" kata Naruto.

 ** _"Halo ayah?!"_** ** _"..."_** ** _"Ayah maafkan aku!! Bicaranya pelan-pelan ayah, telingaku sakit mendengar suara ayah!! Memangnya ayah mau putri ayah ini tuli??"_** ** _"..."_** ** _"Sekarang aku sudah sampai di kamar kak Kyuubi. Ayah sekarang ada dimana?"_** ** _"..."_** ** _"Oh...ayah tinggal lurus aja lalu belok kiri. Ruang VVIP no. 309, atas nama Namikaze Kyuubi"_** ** _"..."_** ** _"Sudah ketemu'kan ruangnya?! telponnya aku tutup ya ayah!! daa ayah!!"_**

Naruto berjalan kebelakang pintu dengan cekikikan. " _Sssstttt_...kakak jangan bilang pada ayahku, aku ada dimana!!" ujar Naruto lirih. Kyuubi tertawa lirih melihat tingkah aktif adiknya. Ia mengangguk pelan menjawab perkataan Naruto.

 ** _Cklek..._**

"Naru?!"

 ** _Dhoorrr..._**

Tobirama terlonjak kaget sambil memegangi dadanya saat Naruto mengagetkannya. "ASTAGA!! Naruto, kau membuat ayah kaget!! Kau tau'kan jika ayahmu ini sudah tua?! kau mau ayahmu ini mati jantungan?!"

Naruto memeluk Tobirama, "Ayah jangan bilang seperti itu lagi!! Aku tidak suka! Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengagetkan ayah lagi!! Meskipun ayah sudah tua, rambut ayah semua beruban, jelek, dan banyak keriput tapi aku sangat menyayangi mu ayah!! Ayah adalah ayah terbaik di dunia!!" kata Naruto.

"Astaga Shion!! benarkah banyak keriput di wajahku?? Apa aku terlihat sangat tua 'hm? dan rambutku semua beruban?!- " tanya panik Tobirama.

"- ** _beruban_**? _hey tunggu!! kau!!_ dasar anak nakal!! bisa-bisanya kau menyebut ayah beruban semua, rambut ayah memang asli berwarna seperti ini!!" ujar Tobirama lalu menyentil dahi Naruto.

Naruto tertawa bahagia melihat Tobirama. "Hentikan tawamu itu! lakukan itu sekali lagi maka ayah akan membuang semua persediaan ramenmu itu di lemari!! hari ini, kau membuat ayah dan ibumu cemas. Sudah ayah bilang tunggu di lobby tapi kau malah sudah masuk ke dalam duluan!!" ujar Tobirama memarahi Naruto namun gadis itu malah tersenyum dan memeluk Tobirama erat.

"Kenapa berhenti yah?? ayo marahi aku lagi, aku senang ayah memarahiku" ujar Naruto.

"Hey tujuanmu kesini'kan untuk menjenguk Kyuubi. Bukan untuk ayah marahi, jadi cepat katakan tujuanmu pada Kyuubi!!"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia berjalan di sebelah ranjang Kyuubi. "Kak!? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengundang kakak dalam acara konser amal besok minggu, tapi jika kakak masih sakit dan tidak bisa datang itu tidak masalah. Aku akan mengerti" ujar Naruto.

"Konser amal??" tanya Kyuubi.

"Iya kak! sebelumnya aku kan sudah pernah cerita pada kakak kalau aku les piano di bawah bimbingan Yamada Takeshi, dan guru les pianoku itu mengadakan konser amal bersama musisi-musisi ternama dan kakak tau, aku menjadi salah satu murid yang beruntung karena aku diberi kesempatan untuk tampil di acara Konser itu bersama dengan musisi-musisi ternama itu kak!" pekik senang Naruto.

"Aku akan datang bersama mama dan papa. Iya'kan ma?! pa?!" jawab Kyuubi.

"Paman dan bibi akan datang juga??"

"Iya sayang!" ujar Kushina sambil menghampiri gadis itu dan hendak memeluknya tapi Shion sudah menarik dahulu tubuh Naruto. Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum miris karena ia tidak bisa memeluk putrinya sendiri.

 ** _'Ehheerghhhmmm'_**

Minato berdehem dan bangkit berdiri dari sofa. "Kebetulan kau dan istrimu ada di sini Tobi, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kami katakan pada kalian"

"Papa!!!" sahut Kyuubi.

"Naruto, ayah dan ibu ingin berbicara dulu dengan orangtua Kyuubi. Apa kau bisa mengajak Kyuubi jalan-jalan diluar??"

"Tentu saja ayah!! ayo kak kita jalan-jalan keluar, sebentar aku ambil kursi roda untuk kakak dulu ya!?" kata Naruto. Tidak lama setelahnya Naruto keluar bersama Kyuubi. Ia mendorong kursi roda yang ditumpangi oleh Kyuubi.

"Baiklah...katakan saja Minato!! Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan pada kami!!" ujar Tobirama langsung selepas kepergian Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Apa ini artinya kau tau bahwa Naruto adalah putri kami??" tanya Minato membalikkan suasana. Tobirama tahu bahwa Ia harus tetap tenang dalam suasana seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh terpancing emosi untuk menghadapi orang seperti Minato.

"Ya kami tau!! tapi sekarang dia adalah putri kami, bukan putrimu!!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"-Shion yang sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Shion berikan saja benda itu!" perintah Tobirama. Shion mengangguk pelan dan mengambil sebuah amplop coklat dari dalam tasnya. Shion membuka amplop itu.

"Ini uang ¥ 2.000.000 yang anda tinggalkan di bawah ranjang bayi. Aku sempat meminjamnya sebentar untuk membeli alat percobaan kimia Naruto, tapi aku sudah mengembalikannya secara utuh lagi" Shion menyerahkan sejumlah uang itu pada Minato. Kemudian Shion mengambil sebuah gelang rumah sakit yang biasanya digunakan untuk seorang bayi yang lahir di Rumah Sakit.

"Kami tau bahwa Naruto adalah putri kalian karena gelang ini. Saat aku menemukan Naruto, tangannya masih memakai gelang rumah sakit ini dan di sini tertulis Nyonya Namikaze. Itu nama anda bukan??" kata Shion sambil menyerahkan gelang itu pada Kushina.

Tangan Kushina bergetar meraih gelang yang diberikan Shion. "Iya...itu namaku. Putriku, Naruto putriku sudah tumbuh dewasa menjadi gadis yang pandai dan ceria!!" ucap Kushina sambil mencium gelang bayi itu.

"Tapi maaf nyonya Namikaze, Naruto adalah putri ku. Putri dari Senju Tobirama dan Senju Shion! Sejak kalian membuangnya di depan panti itu, sejak itu pula ia menjadi putri kami. Aku hanya mohon satu hal dari kalian, kalian tidak boleh mengungkapkan siapa kalian pada Naruto" ucap Shion dengan tegas.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa nyonya Senju. Saat ini cuma Naruto yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan kami agar Kyuubi sembuh!! Kyuubi, kakak Naruto. Dia mengidap penyakit leukemia dan saat ini Kyuubi membutuhkan donor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok. Tidak ada satupun dari anggota keluarga kami yang cocok untuk mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk Kyuubi" kata Minato.

"-dan kalian begitu yakin bahwa sumsum tulang belakang Naruto akan cocok untuk Kyuubi?" sahut Tobirama sakartis. Memang sejak tadi Tobirama menahan amarahnya saat berhadapan pria dihadapannya ini. Dalam hati Tobirama terus bertanya, masihkan orang ini mempunyai hati nurani?

 _Kenapa ia begitu tega membuang gadis yang luar biasa seperti Naruto?_

"Kami akan mencoba berbagai kemungkinan itu demi keselamatan Kyuubi"

"~dan mengorbankan Naruto? begitu?? dia cukup terpukul saat ia mengetahui bahwa dia adalah putri angkat kami, kemarin. Tanpa sengaja ia membaca surat adopsi itu kemarin. Jadi aku harap kalian mengerti akan maksudku. Kalau tidak ada yang di bicarakan lagi, kami pamit permisi dulu. Aku akan menjemput Naruto di depan" tukas Tobirama dengan sangat tegas lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Tobirama akan memastikan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri bahwa siapapun tidak akan bisa menyakiti putrinya.

 _Termasuk kedua orang tua kandung putrinya..._

"Ya kami juga akan menjemput Kyuubi" jawab Minato mengikuti Tobirama keluar dari kamar rawat putrinya.

Naruto berdiri di belakang kursi roda Kyuubi sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapa kulitnya. Ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam di atas jembatan yang berada di taman rumah sakit. Setidaknya Ia masih beruntung bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang segar itu, bila seandainya ibunya tidak menolongnya saat itu.

Naruto sadar, untuk apa Ia mempermasalahkan hubungan darah antara dirinya dengan Tobi dan Shion sedangkan kedua orangtua kandungnya sendiri tega membuangnya saat Ia masih bayi, _bukan begitu?!_

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa Sasuke sangat suka usil kepadamu dan mengataimu dobe?!"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuubi, "Benarkah? kenapa kak??" tanyanya antusias.

"Itu karena kau suka tersenyum tidak jelas seperti orang bodoh Naru!!"

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kakak sama saja dengan si teme itu!!"

Untuk sesaat mereka kembali pada pemikiran masing-masing. Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Kakak tau, aku sangat suka merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulitku. Aku merasa sejuk dan nyaman, Seolah semua masalahku akan ikut pergi bersama hembusan angin."

Naruto kembali menatap Kyuubi dengan senyuman lebarnya, tetapi dapat Kyuubi tangkap bahwa itu adalah senyuman palsu untuk menutupi luka hatinya. "Apa kakak tahu kalau aku ini bukan putri kandung ayah dan ibuku?? Kemarin tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan sebuah dokumen dari lemari ibuku dan ternyata itu adalah surat adopsi diriku kak"

"Kyuubi?! Naruto?!" panggil Kushina dari kejauhan.

Naruto dapat melihat Minato, Kushina, Shion, dan Tobirama berjalan menghampiri mereka. Naruto langsung mencium pipi Shion dan Tobirama begitu kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu berdiri disampingnya. "Tapi sekarang aku sangat bahagia kak, karena sekarang aku memiliki keluarga lengkap yang benar-benar menyayangiku. Mereka ini orangtua terbaik yang pernah ku miliki dan aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Tuhan mengirimkan kedua malaikatNya untuk menjadi Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku tidak peduli dengan hubungan darah atau apa itu, bagiku mereka tetap orangtuaku yang paling baik sedunia!!" Tutur Naruto yang membuat Kushina merasa tertohok dengan ucapan putri bungsunya.

Shion membelai lembut pipi Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya. Shion tidak berhenti bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang mempertemukannya dengan bayi kecil yang sekarang menjadi pewarna kehidupannya. "Tidak sayang, kau adalah malaikat kecil kami yang dititipkan oleh Tuhan pada kami. Ayo kita pulang sekarang! Ayahmu tadi bilang kepada ibu bahwa dia akan mentraktirmu makan ramen sepuasnya!!"

"Benarkah itu ayah??"

Tobirama tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat sambil mengacak sayang rambut Naruto.

"Ayo ayah! Ibu! kita berangkat sekarang ke kedai paman Teuchi" pekik Naruto sambil menarik lengan Tobirama dan Shion.

"Tunggu sebentar ayah!? ibu!?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa sayang??" tanya Shion.

Naruto menarik kalung yang ia pakai dilehernya hingga leher mulusnya sedikit berdarah. "Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kalungmu itu sayang??" tanya Kushina. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kushina dan langsung melempar kalung itu ke sungai. "Naruto apa yang kau lakukan!! kenapa kau membuang kalungmu?!" tanya Kushina dengan emosi.

"Ada apa dengan bibi?? Kenapa bibi marah padaku?? itu kalungku maaf-maksudku kalung dari kedua orangtua kandungku yang sudah membuangku jadi terserah aku, mau aku apakan kalung itu!!" jawab Naruto sinis.

Tobirama menarik lengan Naruto dan menatap tajam putrinya itu. "Naruto! Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini kepada orang yang lebih tua!! sekarang minta maaf kepada bibi Kushina!!" tegas Tobirama.

Naruto menormalkan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Ayahnya benar, tidak seharusnya dia bersikap kurang ajar kepada orang yang lebih tua seperti orangtua Kyuubi. Naruto menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal rapat. "Bibi maafkan aku karena tadi aku sudah membentak bibi. Aku hanya terbawa emosi saat bibi memarahiku karena aku membuang kalungku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin membuang semua kenangan tentang kedua orangtuaku bersama dengan kalung itu. Aku ingin hidup tanpa bayang-bayang masa laluku, aku ingin membuka lembaran baru bersama ayah dan Ibuku yang sudah sangat menyayangiku dengan tulus meskipun aku ini cuma anak yang cacat. Aku berharap aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan kedua orangtua kandungku, biarlah mengalir seperti ini saja!!" ujar Naruto penuh penekanan.

Naruto menepuk pelan dahinya lalu tersenyum kikuk pada orang-orang disekitarnya ini. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ia harus mengungkapkan hal ini dihadapan orang lain.

 _Bodoh...Kau memang bodoh Naru!!, rutuknya dalam hati._

"Ah...kenapa aku malah berbicara yang aneh-aneh sih pada bibi!! Sepertinya aku mulai lapar jadi pembicaraanku melantur kemana-mana, kalau begitu Naru pamit pulang ya bibi Kushina, Paman Minato, kak Kyuubi sampai jumpa kembali!" Ucap Naruto berpamitan sambil melambaikan tangan nya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tangis Kushina pecah seketika selepas kepergian Naruto, ia menggenggam erat pegangan kursi roda yang ditumpangi Kyuubi. "Mama dan papa lihat sendiri'kan?? Dia begitu membenci kalian sebagai orangtuanya. Dia bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtua kandungnya, Jadi batalkan saja keinginan kalian untuk menemuinya" ujar Kyuubi. Kushina melepas pegangannya pada kursi roda Kyuubi. Kemudian gadis remaja itu menggerakkan kursi rodanya dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar rawatnya.

Minato dan Kushina masih berdiri di atas jembatan sungai kecil. Kushina berbalik ke arah Minato dan memukul dada bidang suaminya. "Ini semua salahmu!! _hiks...hiks..._ dia membenciku ini semua karenamu!!! _hiks...hiks...hiks..._ Aku ini ibunya tapi dia malah memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan ibu, aku sangat merindukannya tapi aku tidak bisa memeluknya dan menciumnya padahal dia ada di depan mataku _hiks...hiks...hiks..._ " ujar Kushina menyalahkan Minato. Minato memejamkan matanya dan memeluk istrinya.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 8

**Apa Salahku?**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu, MinaKushi, FugaMiko, etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur cerita cepat, typo(s),gender switch, don't like don't read!**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **\- Naruto : 13 tahun**

 **\- Sasuke : 16 tahun**

 **\- Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

 **\- Itachi : 17 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Kenapa ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca 😉😉**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto duduk di kursi taman di rumahnya yang di penuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang indah. Tangannya terulur membelai lembut bulu anak kucing yang sedang di pangkuannya saat ini. Ia terdiam teringat dengan kata-kata pedas yang di lontarkan oleh keluarga Sasuke saat dirinya ikut ke rumah Sasuke setelah konser itu selesai.

Awalnya Naruto merasa bahagia karena ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pemuda tampan itu juga menyukai dirinya sejak pertama kalinya ia bertemu. _Sama seperti dirinya..._

Tapi ternyata semuanya tidak berjalan seperti apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Harusnya Naruto sadar, siapa dirinya saat ini yang bisa-bisanya menaruh hati pada satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Kata-kata pedas dan menusuk yang orangtua Sasuke lontarkan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

 _ **"Sasuke, mama tidak pernah melarangmu berhubungan dengan wanita manapun tapi dari sekian banyak wanita kenapa dia yang kau pilih?"**_

 _ **"Mama aku mencintainya ma! Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kalinya kami bertemu saat di Suna dulu, ma!"**_

 _ **"Tapi dia cacat, Sasuke! Bagaimana dengan reputasi keluarga kita nanti?"**_

Naruto tertawa miris dengan airmata yang masih jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Kedua orang tua Sasuke tidak salah, mereka tentunya ingin yang terbaik bagi putra mereka. _Bukan gadis cacat seperti dirinya ini!_

Kehadirannya disisi Sasuke tentu akan menimbulkan pergunjingan yang pasti merusak reputasi nama keluarga Sasuke.

 _ **"Aku tidak peduli dengan reputasi atau apapun itu pa! Aku menerimanya apa adanya" balas Sasuke. "Lagipula dia juga bagian dari keluarga terpandang pa, dia putri tunggal seorang Senju Tobirama. Bukankah itu bagus?" lanjut Sasuke memberikan pembelaan.**_

 _ **"Tapi dia cuma anak pungut seorang Senju Tobirama. Dia bukan pewaris sah keluarga Senju, Sasuke!" ujar Fugaku. "Gadis cacat itu cuma anak pungut, Sasuke. Kau tahu arti dari anak pungut bukan?!" Bentak Fugaku kembali pada Sasuke. "Kedua orangtua kandungnya saja tidak sudi mengasuhnya, jadi untuk apa kita menerimanya di keluarga kita yang jelas-jelas memiliki tingkatan sosial yang berbeda" tambah Fugaku kembali dengan kata-katanya yang semakin menyakiti hatinya.**_

 _ **"Tapi pa~"**_

 _ **"~Cukup Sasuke! papa tidak mau mendengar bantahanmu sekali lagi! Mulai sekarang, jauhi gadis cacat itu! karena papa akan menjodohkanmu dengan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dan sepadan denganmu, secepatnya!"**_

Naruto tertawa sangat keras, namun ternyata hatinya tidak ingin mengikuti pikirannya saat ini. Lagi-lagi airmatanya terus berjatuhan dengan derasnya. _Kenapa dia harus mendengar perkataan pedas kedua orangtua Sasuke kemarin?!_

 **Naruto mendengarnya...**

Naruto mendengar semua percakapan Sasuke dengan kedua orangtuanya saat Ia ingin meminta izin pergi ke toilet yang ada di rumah Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengar semua cacian dan hinaan untuknya itu dari balik dinding besar yang memisahkan mereka.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kushina dan Minato barusaja turun dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Pasangan suami istri itu saling berpandangan saat mereka melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa mereka lihat sebelumnya. Kushina bahkan tidak menyangka, sorot mata putrinya yang biasanya selalu menampakkan wajah cerianya kini digantikan oleh sorot mata penuh luka dan penuh dengan kabut airmata kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah putrinya. Kushina merasakan genggaman tangan Minato di tangannya dan menariknya mendekat kepada putri kecilnya.

~0~0~0~

Naruto mengangkat anak kucing yang berwarna cream dan menatap kedua mata kucingnya seolah-olah kucing itu akan menatap kedua matanya dan merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengannya. "Coco, apa Tuhan menyayangiku?" Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng samar pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto kembali memangku anak kucing miliknya dan memukul dahinya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus menanyakan itu padamu?! Jika ibu mendengar perkataanku ini, ibu pasti akan langsung menegurku!" Kata Naruto sambil kembali mengangkat anak kucing di kedua tangannya. "Ibu benar. Tuhan selalu menyayangiku, coco! Kau lihat sendiri bukan?! Betapa beruntungnya aku mempunyai ayah dan ibu di dalam hidupku!"

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika mereka tidak ada disisiku" Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, coco?! kita memiliki banyak persamaan." Naruto tersenyum miris dan mendekatkan coco pada wajahnya. "Kita sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtua kandung kita sejak lahir, kita sama-sama dibuang di jalanan, dan Kita sama-sama di pungut dari jalanan. Hanya bedanya. Kau aku pungut, sedangkan aku dipungut oleh ibu Shion"

Naruto kembali memangku coco dan membelai bulu lembut kucingnya. "Tapi kau jangan khawatir coco! Aku akan menyayangimu sama seperti ibuku menyayangiku!" Mata Naruto menerawang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. "Coco, apa kau tahu?! Aku selalu punya satu pertanyaan yang terus melekat di dalam pikiranku. Pertanyaan yang selalu ingin aku tanyakan pada semua orang yang menghinaku, menyakitiku, terutama pada kedua orangtua kandungku, coco?!"

Minato dan Kushina terkesiap menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di belakang kursi taman yang diduduki Naruto.

 **"Apa salahku?"**

Naruto kembali mengangkat coco ke hadapannya. Lagi-lagi Naruto menjatuhkan airmata dari kedua pelupuk matanya. **"Apa salahku, coco?"** Tanya Naruto kembali sambil mengguncangkan tubuh anak kucing di tangannya.

 **"Apa salahku hingga kedua orangtua kandungku membuangku begitu saja?"**

 **"Apa salahku hingga semua orang selalu melayangkan berbagai cacian dan hinaan yang begitu menyakiti hatiku?"**

 **"Apa salahku hingga semua orang begitu membenciku?"**

Seketika itu runtuh juga pertahanan yang selalu di bangun oleh Naruto, Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan memeluk coco, anak kucing peliharaannya dengan erat.

Minato sendiri tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus diperbuatnya, saat kedua telinganya mendengarkan sendiri ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut putrinya. _Dia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan, berapa tetes airmata yang dijatuhkan oleh putrinya saat Ia dengan tega meninggalkan bayi kecilnya di depan panti asuhan itu?_

 _Berapa banyak penderitaan yang harus putrinya alami karena perbuatannya itu?_

Dadanya berdenyut sesak melihat sorot kesakitan di mata putrinya. Minato tidak menyangka bisa melihat Naruto menjadi serapuh ini. Dengan langkah besar Ia duduk di sebelah Naruto dan memeluk putrinya yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

 _'Maafkan papa sayang! Maafkan papa!' Jerit Minato dalam hati._

Naruto terlalu bingung dan terkejut saat Minato memeluknya. _Bagaimana bisa kedua orangtua Kyuubi, tiba-tiba ada disini?_

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengusap air matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Minato kemudian memasang senyum lebar andalannya. "Paman Minato?! Bibi Kushina?! Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?"

Kushina mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto dan menarik Naruto dari pelukan Minato. "Kami barusaja sampai" jelas Kushina sambil mengusap bekas airmata yang masih ada di pipi Naruto. Dengan kerinduan yang memuncah, Kushina langsung mendekap Naruto dan menciumi puncak kepala putrinya.

"Kalian pasti ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu, bukan? Mereka ada di dalam rumah. Mari saya antar ke ruang kerja ayah!" Balas Naruto dengan sopan dan bangkit berdiri untuk masuk kedalam memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

Kushina menatap lurus wajah putrinya dengan lembut dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk kembali duduk disebelahnya. "Tidak sayang. Kami datang kesini untuk menemuimu" jelas singkat Kushina sambil melirik Minato.

"Menemuiku?! Memangnya ada apa bi?" tanya Naruto dengan bingung.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu" sahut Minato dengan gugup. _Entah kenapa Minato merasa sangat gugup, bagaimana menyampaikan hal ini pada Naruto._

"Katakan saja paman!"

 _ **Minato bingung, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kepada putri bungsunya ini? Tidak mungkin bukan, jika dia langsung mengatakan bahwa dia adalah meminta Naruto untuk mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk Kyuubi?!**_

"Kucing peliharaanmu lucu juga, Naruto!? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Minato mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang lalu mengangkat kucingnya ke hadapan Minato. "Namanya Coco, paman. Saya menamainya Coco karena bulunya yang berwarna coklat. Bagaimana menurut paman?! Nama itu cocok'kan untuknya?!" Minato tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk setuju. Naruto kembali memposisikan Coco ke dalam pangkuannya. "Saya rasa, kedatangan paman kesini bukan untuk menanyakan Coco bukan?!" canda Naruto sekali lagi.

"Kami sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu, Naruto"

Naruto mengernyit bingung dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Bantuan?" Minato mengangguk dan meraih kepala coco untuk di belainya. Namun tiba-tiba coco berjengit mundur, menggeram parau serta menurunkan kedua telinganya kesamping, lalu menggigit tangannya hingga berdarah.

 **"Astaga coco! Kenapa kamu menggigit tangan paman Minato?!"** Amuk Naruto pada coco yang masih menggeram parau pada Minato.

 _Naruto sendiri heran, kenapa kucing manisnya tiba-tiba menyerang seseorang seperti ini? Tidak biasanya coco bersikap garang di depan orang._

 **"Coco kamu nakal! Aku akan menghukummu nanti!"**

Naruto melepas coco di halaman, lalu dengan cepat dan lincahnya kucing kecil itu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Naruto melepas syal yang Ia kenakan dan membebatkannya ke telapak tangan Minato yang sedikit berdarah karena gigitan coco. "Paman, maafkan coco! Tidak biasanya coco menggigit seseorang seperti ini. Sepertinya coco marah karena aku belum memberinya makan sore ini" jelas Naruto dengan lembut. "Paman jangan khawatir, meski coco kucing jalanan yang saya pelihara tapi ayah selalu rutin memanggil dokter hewan untuk memvaksin dan memeriksa kebersihan dan kesehatan coco"

Minato mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum samar. Mengikuti instingnya, telapak tangannya bergerak meraih puncak kepala Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba Minato harus menarik kembali tangannya saat Naruto menjawab panggilan yang di layangkan Shion saat ini. "Ibu, Naru disini bu!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Shion yang celingukan mencari dirinya sambil menggendong coco.

Dengan segala keterkejutannya, Shion berlari menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama Minato dan Kushina. "Sayang, kamu tidak kenapa-napa 'kan?! Apa yang sudah di katakan oleh mereka?" Tanya Shion beruntun sambil mengamati keadaan putrinya.

Naruto menangkup wajah Shion dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Heyy...ibu! Aku disini dan aku baik-baik saja!" Naruto menunjuk coco yang meringkuk manja dalam gendongan Shion. "Coco yang nakal, ibu!"

"Lihat! Dia telah menggigit telapak tangan paman Minato hingga berdarah!" Lapor Naruto sambil menunjuk telapak tangan Minato yang sudah Naruto bebat dengan syalnya.

Shion memanggil salah seorang maid disana untuk mengambilkan kotak P3K dan sebuah wadah berisi air dicampur dengan antiseptik. Dengan telaten Naruto kembali membuka bebatan syal-nya di tangan Minato dan membersihkan luka pria itu lalu memberi obat dan meniupnya pelan baru menutupnya dengan plester kecil.

"Luka anda sudah bersih, Tuan Namikaze. Jika sudah tidak ada hal penting lagi, silahkan anda meninggalkan kediaman kami sekarang" usir Shion secara halus.

Minato sendiri menjadi gusar. Apakah Ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak?! Jika Ia tidak mengatakannya sekarang, lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi Kyuubi selanjutnya?!

 _Tidak! Minato tidak boleh goyah pendiriannya hanya karena sikap manis putri bungsunya! Meskipun hal ini akan membuat putrinya kembali menangis dan membencinya, tapi setidaknya Minato sangat yakin bisa memperbaikinya suatu hari nanti._

.

.

.

"Tunggu, nyonya Senju! Kami masih ada kepentingan dengan Naruto" tegas Minato saat Shion hendak membawa Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menepuk dahinya pelan. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa jika dia tadi tengah berbicara hal penting dengan kedua orangtua Kyuubi. "Aku lupa ibu! Tadi paman bilang, bahwa beliau sedang membutuhkan bantuanku!" sahut Naruto.

"Bantuan?" Shion mengernyit tidak percaya pada Naruto yang tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. Shion melepaskan coco ke halamannya. Kucing kecil itu sekarang sudah berlari-lari di rumput sambil mengejar seekor kupu-kupu. "Tidak sayang! Mereka tidak butuh bantuanmu! Mereka sudah mempunyai segala hal yang mereka butuhkan dan membuang segala hal yang tidak mereka butuhkan." balas Shion dengan tajam.

 _Naruto sendiri bingung, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Mengapa ibunya nampak tidak suka dengan keberadaan kedua orangtua Kyuubi disini?_

"Tidak Naruto, kami benar-benar butuh bantuanmu!" sahut Kushina parau. "Bisa kita bicarakan ini di dalam rumah kalian?" Lanjut Kushina dengan tatapan memohon pada Naruto yang membuat gadis itu mengangguk luluh.

Melihat tatapan memohon dari Naruto membuat Shion menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk ke kediamannya. _Sebenarnya, Shion kurang setuju dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Tetapi apa yang harus Ia jawab bila Naruto menanyakan alasan padanya, mengapa Ia mengusir kedua orang itu dari rumahnya?!_ Shion langsung mempersilahkan Minato dan Kushina masuk ke dalam ruang keluarganya saja, dimana dia bisa menutup pintu ruangan itu agar orang lain tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

 _ **Shion langsung memerintahkan Naruto untuk ke dapur, menyiapkan beberapa cangkir teh dan suguhan lainnya yang hanya Shion gunakan alibi, agar Ia bisa memanggil suaminya kemari sebelum kedua orang itu berbicara aneh-aneh pada putrinya.**_

.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan empat cangkir teh di atas meja, ia juga meletakkan sepiring kue dan buah-buahan disana. "Ayah, ibu, paman, bibi, silahkan diminum tehnya" Naruto mendekap nampan yang digunakan tadi lalu duduk di antara Shion dan Tobirama. "Oh iya, tadi paman bilang kalian membutuhkan bantuanku?! Bantuan apa bi?!"

"Lalu kak Kyuubi mana?! Kenapa bibi tidak mengajaknya kesini?! Aku belum sempat berbicara dengannya seusai konser kemarin" lanjut Naruto sambil _celingukan_ mencari keberadaan Kyuubi.

"Hal itulah yang sedang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu. Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk menolong Kyuubi" jawab Kushina pelan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kak Kyuubi? Bantuan apa yang bisa aku berikan padanya?" tanya Naruto dengan cemas. Kushina menatap Minato penuh dengan keraguan, sehingga pria paruh baya itu langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyuubi koma. Dia mengidap penyakit leukimia dan dia membutuhkan donor sumsum tulang belakang" ucap Minato dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Kedua mata Naruto mengerjap bingung. "Leukimia?" Naruto tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Paman pasti bercanda! Kak Kyuubi juga pernah mengucapkan itu lalu tertawa mengerjaiku!"

Kushina terus menggenggam dan meremas tangan Minato dengan cemas. _Wanita cantik itu sangat cemas melihat setiap perubahan mimik wajah yang diperlihatkan putri bungsunya._

"Tidak Naruto, kami tidak bercanda. Kyuubi membutuhkan donor sumsum darimu"

 _Dan akhirnya..._ kata-kata tersulit itu meluncur juga dari bibir Minato. Shion bahkan sudah ketakutan dengan apa reaksi yang akan di keluarkan putrinya. Shion memeluk erat dan menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Naruto yang masih mengerjap bingung.

"Donor sumsum?! Dariku?!" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa hubunganku dengan kak Kyuubi yang membutuhkan donor sumsum? Bukankah donor sumsum lebih baik diberikan dari keluarga penderita?" Tanya lagi Naruto.

Minato terdiam dan menutup matanya. "Sumsum tulang belakang _ **kami~**_ Tidak ada satu orangpun dari keluarga kami yang memiliki sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok dengannya. Kami sudah putus asa harus bagaimana lagi mencari donor untuk Kyuubi~"

"~dan bagaimana paman yakin jika sumsum saya akan cocok dengan kak Kyuubi?!" Potong Naruto langsung. "Jika kalian yang merupakan orang tua kak Kyuubi saja tidak cocok, apalagi dengan milik saya?!" ucap Naruto lagi dengan nada sakartis.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan bangkit berdiri. "Naru tahu, paman dan bibi pasti sedang kalut. Kalian duduk disini dulu dan aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengembalikan nampan ini. Mungkin saja, pikiran kalian akan kembali dingin setelah aku kembali dari dapur" tukas Naruto lalu melangkah untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **"Dia kakakmu"** singkat Minato yang membuat Naruto terdiam mematung tanpa menatap wajah Minato dan Kushina. **"Kakak kandungmu sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu"**

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap kedua mata Minato yang sewarna dengannya dengan pandangan tidak sukanya "Apa maksud paman mengatakan seperti itu? apa paman mengerti bahwa yang paman katakan ini merupakan hal yang sangat sensitif dan sangat mengganggu saya?!" Naruto terdiam sesaat, dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Saya tahu, kak Kyuubi sudah saya anggap seperti kakak saya sendiri dan saya tahu, kak Kyuubi juga sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Tapi paman tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu hanya untuk menolong kak Kyuubi!" Lanjut Naruto dengan sengit.

Naruto tertawa sinis dan menggeleng cepat. _**"Kakak kandung?!"**_ Naruto terkekeh pelan. _ **"Ada-ada saja!"**_ Tukasnya sambil berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

 _Kushina memandangi punggung Naruto dari belakang, ia tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa putri bungsunya menganggap apa yang Ia dan suaminya katakan adalah lelucon?!_

"Naruto, Kyuubi memang kakakmu sayang! Dia kakak kandungmu! Karena _**kami~**_ _kami adalah~_ "

"~Orangtua kandungmu." Potong Minato cepat saat Ia melihat istrinya tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Nampan yang di pegang oleh Naruto juga langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan wajah _shock_ Naruto.

 _Apa maksud paman dan bibi ini? Apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa apa yang mereka katakan itu benar-benar menggangguku?, pikir Naruto masam._

"Kushina benar, kami adalah orangtua kandungmu" kata Minato lagi seakan bisa meyakinkan putri bungsunya ini.

Minato mengeratkan genggaman tangan Kushina di tangannya yang terlihat gelisah. Ia menepuk pelan tangan istrinya dan mengangguk pelan, seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tobirama dan Shion tidak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi untuk mencegah Naruto mendengarkan hal ini. Naruto berhak tahu siapa orangtua kandungnya, dan mengenai donor sumsum itu..., _Semua keputusan ada di tangan putrinya. Dia tidak akan melarang atau memaksa untuk melakukan hal yang putrinya inginkan._

Tobirama dan Shion saling berpandangan saat Naruto malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan perkataan Kushina dan Minato barusan. Begitupun dengan Kushina dan Minato yang malah bingung karena Naruto malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal atas pernyataannya barusan.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan mendengus pelan. "Huh?! Paman, bibi, kak Kyuubi... _hahaha..._ kita satu keluarga?!.. _.hahaha..._ Lucu sekali!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berdecak sebal. "Lelucon apa lagi ini? _Baiklah...baiklah..._ kemarin aku adalah putri seorang Senju, lalu sekarang aku adalah putri seorang Namikaze, dan besok aku adalah putri seorang perdana menteri. Bukan begitu?!" Naruto berkata sekali lagi dengan nada tidak percayanya seakan ini hanya lelucon di hari a _pril moop._

"Tidak sayang. Mama tidak bercanda! Aku memang ibu kandungmu, sayang. _Dan...dan..._ Minato, dia papamu. Ayah kandungmu. Apa kau tidak menyadari kemiripan fisik yang kau miliki dengan papamu?!" Balas Kushina tidak mau kalah.

Wanita cantik berusia empat puluh tahunan ini benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan putri bungsunya lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin mengungkapkan kebenarannya. _Kushina ingin putri bungsunya kembali bersamanya dan menebus semua dosa-dosanya pada putri kecilnya. Ia ingin putri kecilnya kembali._

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk sesaat, ruangan luas itu di penuhi oleh keheningan yang menyesakkan, terutama bagi Naruto. Naruto sadar, malah dia sangat menyadari kemiripan fisiknya dengan ayah Kyuubi. _Namun Naruto tidak pernah sekali dia berpikir akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtua kandungnya dalam keadaan seperti ini!_

 **Dan-**

 **Merekalah orangtua kandungnya..**

.

.

.

Memang dulu, Naruto sempat berangan-angan memiliki keluarga yang hangat dan harmonis seperti keluarga yang dimiliki Kyuubi. Ia selalu memimpikan dan menginginkan kasih sayang seorang ayah kepada putrinya seperti yang selama ini Ia lihat pada Minato dan Kyuubi. Tapi ternyata, takdir seolah mengejeknya dan berkata bahwa Minato-lah ayahnya. _Ayah yang sudah membuang dirinya seperti sampah yang tidak berharga._

Dengan cepat Naruto mengusap airmatanya. Ia tidak boleh kalah dengan kedua orang ini. Naruto memiliki ayah yang lebih hebat seperti Tobirama dan ibu yang sangat luar biasa dan menerima segala kekurangannya seperti Shion. _**Naruto tidak butuh mereka! Dia hanya butuh Ayah dan Ibunya saja.**_

Telunjuknya terangkat dan teracung pada dua pintu besar berwarna putih yang sedang tertutup rapat. **"Pergi!"** Ucapnya dalam sekali tarikan kata, memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

 _Naruto butuh menenangkan pikirannya saat ini..._

.

.

.

Seharusnya Kushina dan Minato tidak terkejut saat putri bungsu mereka mengucapkan satu patah kata yang begitu menusuk hatinya. _Tapi entah kenapa, sakit rasanya saat satu kata tanpa nada itu lolos dari bibir Naruto._

Kushina berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan membuka kedua tangannya. _**"Sayang, mama~"**_

Naruto mengangkat tangannya di hadapan Kushina. **"~Cukup!"** Potong Naruto cepat. **"~Jangan menyebut diri anda sebagai ibu saya, karena yang saya tahu saya hanya mempunyai seorang ibu! Dan itu bukan anda!"** timpal Naruto kembali saat Kushina hendak mengangkat suaranya kembali.

Kushina sendiri sudah kehabisan kata-kata saat kata-kata tajam itu meluncur dari bibir putrinya seolah menikam jantungnya dalam-dalam. Ia hanya menatap suaminya dengan rapuh seolah meminta pertolongan untuk meyakinkan putrinya kembali. Minato sendiri tidak menyangka jika Naruto yang selama ini mereka kenal cukup baik akan berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada istrinya. Dengan tegas Ia menegur putrinya.

 **"Naruto, jaga bicaramu!"**

 **"Begitupun dengan anda Tuan Namikaze yang terhormat! Jaga ucapan anda saat ini!"** Balas Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya. **"Saya tahu dan saya sangat sadar bahwa saya ini hanya seorang anak pungut yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Tapi anda tidak boleh mempermainkan saya dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada saya!"**

Kushina masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terlukanya. "Tapi Naruto, aku memang ibum~"

 **"~ibuku hanya satu yaitu ibu Shion"** potong Naruto kembali yang membuat hati Kushina semakin hancur berkeping-keping. Wanita itu menahan isakan tangisnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. **"Dan begitupun dengan ayahku. Hanya ayah Tobirama, tidak ada yang lain"** tambah Naruto lagi.

Minato berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang menangis sedih. Pria itu mendekap istrinya dan mengusap bahu istrinya penuh kesabaran lalu memandang Naruto yang memasang kilatan mata yang tajam padanya. "Kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerima kami, Naruto. Tetapi kami mohon dengan sangat, bantu kakakmu. Kyuubi benar-benar membutuhkan donor sumsum secepatnya" pinta Minato sekali lagi dengan parau.

 _Ya...Minato tahu, luka yang Ia tancapkan memang sudah sangat dalam dan hampir tidak terobati lagi. Oleh sebab itu Ia tidak akan memaksa Naruto untuk menerimanya dengan istrinya sebagai orangtua mereka. Tetapi Minato berjanji akan mengembalikan semua hak yang seharusnya di miliki Naruto sebagai putrinya asalkan putri sulungnya itu juga bisa selamat._

"Apa yang kau katakan Minato?! Aku menginginkan putriku! Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu?" Sahut Kushina tidak terima sambil memukul-mukul dada Minato.

"Maafkan aku Kushina, untuk saat ini keselamatan Kyuubi lebih penting dari apapun. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan mengembalikan putri kita lagi, bukan?!" bisik Minato lembut di telinga Kushina berusaha meyakinkan istrinya.

Minato kembali memandang Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya kepadanya dengan penuh curiga. "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, jika kau mau menjalani tes kecocokan sumsum dengan Kyuubi dan bersedia mendonorkannya jika sumsum kalian cocok" tawarnya pada Naruto yang semakin menunjukkan aura permusuhannya.

 **"Anda pikir ayah dan ibu saya tidak sanggup memenuhi semua keinginan saya sehingga anda menawari saya dengan penawaran seperti itu?!"** Jawab Naruto sakartis. **"Lagipula, tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan jika saya adalah putri kandung kalian~"**

"~tidak Naruto! Mama punya buktinya!" Kushina melangkah mendekati Naruto lalu memperlihatkan gelang berhiaskan berlian berwarna biru yang mengingatkan Naruto pada kalung yang telah Ia buang. "Gelang ini... gelang ini adalah pasangan dari kalung yang mama berikan padamu sejak bayi. Kalung yang kau buang di sungai Rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu" tambah Kushina lagi.

Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur menjauh dari Kushina yang berusaha mendekat kepadanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi itu sebabnya, anda sangat marah begitu saya membuang kalung tidak penting itu?!"

Kushina mengangguk cepat, lalu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sayang, mama tidak marah karena kamu membuang kalung itu. Mama hanya sedikit kecewa karena kamu sudah membuang kalung pemberian mama."

"Kalung seperti itu saya rasa tidak bisa dijadikan bukti bahwa saya adalah putri kalian!? Pasti ada banyak kalung seperti itu di belahan dunia lainnya" kata Naruto mencoba kembali menepis kenyataan yang baru Ia dapati saat ini.

 _Bukannya Naruto tidak senang mengetahui bahwa ternyata Ia masih mempunyai kedua orangtua yang masih lengkap._ _ **Tetapi kenapa, harus mereka yang menjadi kedua orangtuanya?**_

 **Kenapa mereka baru menemuinya sekarang?**

Naruto tersenyum kecut begitu perkataan Minato terngiang di kepalanya. Mereka kesini hanya untuk satu tujuan, dan itu untuk menolong Kyuubi. **Bukan menemui dirinya...**

Naruto terus mengamati Minato yang sekarang berjalan mendekati Kushina. Ia bahkan berusaha menahan agar airmatanya tidak kembali jatuh.

 **Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menangis karena kedua orang ini!**

"Ya kau memang benar. Kalung seperti itu tidak hanya satu di dunia. Tapi kalung itu adalah kalung _limited edition_ yang hanya ada 5 di dunia dan sudah tersebar di negara-negara tertentu dengan warna berlian yang berbeda-beda.~"

"~tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan bukti yang cukup kuat, Tuan" celah Naruto memotong ucapan Minato mencoba terus mengelak semua kebenaran yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

"Jika kau masih tidak percaya, maka tanyakan pada nyonya Senju!" Kushina mengangguk cepat. " **Yah**...Nyonya Senju! Dia...dia mempunyai bukti yang lain! Dia mempunyai gelang rumah sakit yang kau pakai saat masih bayi! Disitu ada nama marga papamu yang kau sandang, sayang! Mama tidak berbohong!" Kilah Kushina kembali meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shion yang terdiam menunduk. "Ibu?! Benarkah itu?! Apa benar aku putri kandung mereka?"

 _Shion menangis dan mengangguk pelan._

Entah apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini, Ia terhuyung dan mencari pegangan tembok sebagai tumpuannya. "Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan ayah dan ibu mengetahui ini semua? Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku?" Tanyanya lirih sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan airmata yang sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya.

Shion berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto di ikuti Tobirama di belakangnya. Shion membingkai wajah putrinya penuh kasih sayang lalu memeluknya sambil menciumi puncak kepala Naruto. "Maafkan ibu 'nak! Ibu tidak ingin kau sedih jika mengetahui semuanya ini. Ibu sangat menyayangimu, kau percaya itu'kan?" Naruto mengangguk perlahan dalam pelukan Shion. "Ibu juga takut kau akan meninggalkan ibu dan ayah jika kau mengetahui kebenarannya. Ibu tidak sanggup 'nak! Ibu tidak sanggup berpisah denganmu sampai kapanpun. Maafkan ibu sayang!"

Tobirama berdiri di belakang Naruto dan berjongkok dan membelai rambut putrinya dari belakang. "Selain itu, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan pada kami bahwa kau tidak ingin lagi membahas tentang kedua orangtua kandungmu?"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan mengusap airmatanya dengan cepat dan memasang senyuman andalannya pada Tobirama dan Shion. "Ayah dan ibu benar! Aku sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa anggap saja aku tidak pernah membaca dokumen adopsiku itu! Selamanya aku adalah putri ibu dan ayah. Benar seperti itu'kan bu?" tanyanya pada Shion yang membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk cepat.

Naruto kembali menatap Minato dan Kushina yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu memejamkan matanya dan kembali menunjuk pintu keluar. "Kenapa kalian masih ada disini?! Pergi!" Singkat Naruto enggan untuk menatap kedua mata Kushina dan Minato.

"Tapi Naruto~"

"Dengan segala kerendahan hati, saya memohon kepada anda Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze yang terhormat untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini!"

"Sayang mama ingin~"

 **"~Sekali lagi saya katakan bahwa anda bukan ibu saya! Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan seolah saya sudah menerima anda sebagai ibu saya! Ibu saya hanya ibu Shion!"** Jerit Naruto dengan penuh amarah pada Kushina.

Betapa hancur hati Kushina saat ini, ketika ia harus melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri dan mendengar dengan kedua telinganya sendiri bahwa putrinya benar-benar menolak mengakui dirinya sebagai ibu kandungnya. _Bukan ini yang di inginkannya!_

 _ **Bukan ini!**_

Kushina tidak sanggup berpisah kembali dengan putri kecilnya lagi. Dengan menurunkan segala harga dirinya, Kushina kembali bangkit berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Naruto yang juga melangkah mundur seolah enggan berdekatan dengannya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, sayang! Hati mama hancur saat kamu mengatakan seperti itu! ini mama, sayang! Mama sangat merindukanmu! Maafkan mama, sayang! maaf!"

"Hati anda hancur, nyonya?!" Naruto terkekeh mengejek dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jika anda hancur maka saya lebih dari kata hancur nyonya!"

"Apa anda pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan saya selama ini?" Lanjutnya dengan sinis. Naruto kembali terkekeh dan menggeleng samar. "Anda tidak akan pernah mengerti apapun tentang saya."

 _Airmata Naruto kembali jatuh, ingatan-ingatan buruk yang Ia alami kembali berputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana dulu, saat Ia dan ibunya berjuang untuk bertahan di tengah masyarakat yang selalu mencemooh keberadaan mereka, dan bagaimana kerasnya mereka bertahan hidup di tengah kerasnya kehidupan masyarakat ini._

"Tiga belas tahun...Tiga belas tahun ibu Shion berjuang merawat dan membesarkan saya sendirian. Ibu bahkan selalu mendapat hinaan hanya untuk membesarkan saya yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi anda Nyonya dan Tuan Namikaze? Apa saja yang telah anda lakukan untuk saya selama saya hidup selama tiga belas tahun di dunia ini? Kemana saja kalian selama ini?! Apa karena anda berdua membutuhkan bantuan saya, maka dari itu anda baru mencari keberadaan saya yang sudah anda buang seperti sampah yang tidak berharga. Begitu?!"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar sayang! Mama dan papa sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Kamu harta kami yang sangat berharga!" Ucap Kushina kembali.

Kushina benar-benar menyesali hari dimana Ia menyetujui suaminya untuk membuang putri kecilnya. _Jika saja Ia masih mempertahankan putri kecilnya itu, Kushina tidak akan mengalami ini semua._

 **Ia tidak akan mendengar semua penolakan Naruto dan mungkin Kyuubi tidak akan perlu menanggung semua dosa-dosa yang Ia perbuat dengan suaminya.**

.

.

Naruto menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat Kushina mencoba memberi penjelasan. _Ia tidak butuh penjelasan dari siapapun saat ini!_

 **Semuanya sudah sangat jelas di depan matanya!**

 **Apa yang dia lihat dan dia alami, semuanya itu sudah membuktikan segalanya...**

 **"BOHONG! KALIAN TIDAK MENYAYANGIKU!"** jerit Naruto sekali lagi. Naruto sudah tidak peduli jika para maid atau beberapa orang lainnya akan mendengar suaranya, Ia tidak peduli. Mungkin terdengar egois, tetapi inilah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Naruto hanya mencoba meluapkan perasaannya saja. **"Jika kalian menyayangiku, kenapa aku dibuang di tempat itu?! KENAPA?!"**

"Naruto kami tidak berniat membuangmu, kami hanya berniat menitipkan mu di panti itu saja. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu bila panti itu di tutup. Keadaan kami tidak memungkinan untuk mempertahankan kamu bersama kami-" ucap Minato yang langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

 **"-Karena aku cacat'kan? Kalian malu'kan punya anak yang cacat sepertiku?"** Sahut Naruto dengan suaranya yang mulai serak karena terlalu banyak menjerit. Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai lalu melepas alat bantu berjalan yang terpasang di kakinya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. "Bukan aku yang memintanya... _hiks...hiks...hiks..._ bukan aku yang meminta untuk dilahirkan cacat seperti ini! _hiks...hiks...hiks..._ Jika Tuhan mengizinkan aku untuk memilih, apakah aku terlahir ke dunia atau tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, maka aku akan lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah terlahir dari dunia ini. Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Dengan langkah cepat Shion berjalan dan duduk bersipuh di sebelah putrinya dan memeluk putrinya dengan erat sambil menciumi puncak kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan perasaan putrinya yang pasti sangat hancur saat ini. Shion tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mencoba menenangkan dan memberi penghiburan kepada putri yang sudah Ia besarkan dengan kasih sayangnya selama tiga belas tahun.

"Putri ibu yang paling ibu sayang, jangan menangis 'nak. Ibu tidak bisa melihat airmata jatuh dari kedua kelopak mata indahmu sayang" Shion mengusap airmata yang terjatuh dari kedua kelopak mata Naruto. Dengan suaranya yang lembut Ia kembali memeluk dan membelai rambut Naruto. "Ibu tidak suka kamu berkata seperti itu 'nak! Kamu kekuatan ibu disaat ibu jatuh. Kamu juga yang menjadi alasan ibu untuk tetap hidup tegar di dunia ini. Kamu tidak sendiri 'nak! Ada ibu dan ayah disini! Ada kami sayang"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua bola mata ibunya mencari kehangatan yang selama ini selalu ia dapatkan dari tatapan hangat ibunya. "Ibu, apakah aku adalah aib? Apakah kehadiranku membawa aib bagi orang disekitarku? Katakan ibu! Katakan!"

Shion menggeleng keras dan menangkup wajah putrinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Tidak 'nak! Itu tidak benar! Kamu adalah anugrah terindah yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk ibu dan ayah! Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi putriku! Jangan sayang!" Shion memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menatap tajam Minato yang terdiam dan Kushina yang menangis sesenggukan. "Saya mohon dengan sangat, dan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya. Silahkan anda berdua keluar dari kediaman kami!" usir Shion dengan tegas.

"Tapi nyonya Senju, kami membutuhkan bantuan Naruto untuk Kyuubi. Kyuubi sangat membutuhkan-"

 **"~dan aku menolaknya! Aku menolak mendonorkan bagian dari tubuh saya untuk putri anda TUAN! TERLEPAS APAKAH SUMSUM SAYA COCOK DENGANNYA ATAU TIDAK, KARENA SAYA TIDAK INGIN BERHUBUNGAN KEMBALI DENGAN SEMUA KELUARGA ANDA DAN TERUTAMA ANDA, TUAN NAMIKAZE MINATO YANG TERHORMAT. JADI SEKARANG ANDA CEPAT PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI!"** bentak Naruto pada Minato saat Minato masih mencoba bernegoisasi dengannya.

 _ **Apa orang ini tidak punya otak 'huh?!**_

 _Berapa kali Naruto sudah mengusirnya tapi orang ini seolah masih punya muka untuk bertatapan dengannya dan memohon hal yang Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti apakah Ia bisa menyanggupinya atau tidak._

"Baik, kami akan pergi. Tapi tolong bantu Kyuubi, nyawa kyuubi benar-benar terancam jika papa tidak segera menda~"

"~anda bukan ayah saya dan saya sama sekali tidak peduli bila putri anda harus sekarat atau-"

"~JAGA BICARAMU NARUTO! Bagaimanapun juga dia kakakmu Naruto! Kamu tidak bisa memungkiri jika kamu juga putri kami" bentak Minato yang mulai kesal atas ucapan Naruto barusan. "KAMU BISA ADA DAN TERLAHIR DI DUNIA INI KARENA KAMI! DARAH YANG MENGALIR DARI TUBUHMU, ITU DARAH KAMI YANG TERBENTUK ATAS PENYATUAN CINTA IBUMU, KUSHINA DENGAN AKU AYAHMU!"

Naruto terdiam, wajahnya datar dan sama sekali tidak menampakan sorot emosi apapun. Naruto merasa otaknya mendadak kosong mendengar semua bentakan Minato padanya. Dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir, Naruto kembali terkekeh pelan. "Anda membentak saya? _hahahaha_ apa anda tahu?! _Hahahaha_ seumur hidup saya, saya belum pernah dibentak oleh kedua orangtua saya." Lama kelamaan kekehannya menjadi tawa yang keras namun menampakkan kesakitan dalam hatinya. "Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah membentak saya"

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang Ia miliki, Naruto berjalan terpincang-pincang mendekati sebuah meja dimana Minato dan kushina berdiri di dekat sana. "Anda benar-benar ingin mendapatkan donor itu bukan?! Anda akan segera mendapatkannya, tetapi setelah saya mati!" Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang terletak di piring buah yang Ia suguhkan lalu mengarahkannya pada pergelangan nadinya dan berusaha menyayatnya dan beruntung Tobirama sudah berlari sehingga dapat mencegah Naruto untuk melukai pergelangan tangannya lebih dalam lagi.

Tobirama langsung membuang jauh pisau yang di genggam Naruto dan merobek kemeja yang Ia kenakan lalu membebat luka di pergelangan tangan Naruto menghentikan darah yang terus menetes akibat sayatan pisau tadi. "Apa yang kamu lakukan sayang! Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik, tanpa harus membuat tangan putri ayah terluka seperti ini!"

Naruto terus terisak saat ayahnya menutup luka tangannya.

 **Tidak!**

 **Luka ini tidak sakit!**

Hatinya yang sangat sakit saat Ia mendengar dengan kedua telinganya Minato membentaknya dan mengungkit asal-usulnya. "Ayah... _hiks...hiks..._ Mereka benar ayah! _Hiks...hiks...hiks..._ Aku tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini tanpa adanya mereka, _hiks...hiks..._ tapi aku nggak sanggup ayah... _hiks...hiks..._ aku lebih baik mati daripada aku harus menjadi boneka mereka yang setelah mereka buang lalu mereka pungut lagi karena mereka membutuhkanku ayah.. _.hiks...hiks...hiks..._ "

Tobirama mengangkat dagu putrinya dengan lembut. "Tidak sayang! Ayah tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi boneka mereka! Jika kamu tidak mau mendonorkan sumsummu untuk Kyuubi, maka ayah pastikan tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang bisa memaksamu melakukannya sayang! Seperti janji ayah, ayah akan selalu menjagamu dan melindungimu" Tobirama mengusap airmata yang jatuh di pipinya dan menarik kedua sudut bibir putrinya dengan kedua telunjuknya. "Anak ayah harus selalu tersenyum seperti ini. Kamu percaya'kan pada janji-janji ayah, untuk membahagiakanmu dengan ibumu?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang ayahnya, mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan seorang ayah yang selama ini selalu di inginkannya.

"Ayah, suruh mereka pergi! Suruh mereka untuk segera keluar dari sini ayah! Aku tidak mau melihat mereka lagi ayah! Aku mohon!" ucap Naruto parau dalam dekapan Tobirama.

Tobirama menatap Minato dan Kushina, "Minato, aku mohon! aku mohon kalian pergi dari sini sekarang. Ku mohon mengertilah keadaan Naruto!" ujar Tobirama.

Minato mengangguk dan mengajak Kushina keluar. Kushina terus menoleh kebelakang melihat putrinya yang menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Tobirama. _Hatinya sangat hancur melihat putrinya serapuh itu. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia juga ingin memeluk putrinya. Tetapi putrinya menolaknya..._

 _ **Kushina merasa menjadi ibu yang paling jahat sedunia...**_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haiii 😊😊😊**

 **Disini etha cm mau sedikit berkomentar aja nih, maaf ya utk chapter kemarin tulisannya acak2an. Nti klo etha udh selesai benerin etha update ulang deh...**

 **Kmrn itu ceritanya lg nyoba aplikasi aku kira aplikasi ini bakal sama kyk di watty gitu, tapi pas aku update n baru ak liat lagi nih. Tulisannya jadi sangat menyedihkan (T-T) udah tanda titiknya hilang. Boldnya jg ilang dan banyak spasi yg hilang jg, jadi gk jelas gitu 😂😂😂**

 **Tp skr etha lewat jalur normal lg kok...**

 **Udh kapok pake app itu deh...**

 **Maaf ya, utk saat ini ak blm bisa bales semua review kalian. Buat kalian yg pgen reviewnya langsung aku bales, kalian comment lewat watty aja.**

 **Love u all 😘 😘**

 **See u next chapter 😉 😉**

 **Kamis, 18 May 2017**

😘 😍 **Ethatata 😍 😘**


End file.
